Endless affairs and drama
by singdance
Summary: T.V. show based it's been a couple of years. Dan and Serena are married and are expecting a child. Blair and Nate are engaged. Eric and Jenny are dating. CHuck loves Blair, Jenny loves Nate, Nate and Blair aren't in love, and more drama
1. Chapter 1

Gossip girl: Hey all you bloggers gossip girl here well things seem to be looking bright for everyone Serena and Blair are like sisters, Blair has gotten over her eating disorder and is now engaged to Nate and their wedding is in a month. Serena and Dan are happily married and are expecting a child in seven months. Eric and Jenny have been a couple for a year and a half and on their next date Eric is going to surprise her with a proposal but things that are looking bright on the group could possibly turn a shade of grey. Chuck is still madly in love with Blair and will do anything to get her so is our Chuck Bass finally ready for a commitment hard to think he ever knew the meaning of the word but will he ruin the wedding? Does Blair still have a soft spot for Chuck? More importantly what about Nate where will he stand in all of this. But that's not all Dan quit his job of writing he felt too much pressure and force on something he loved and he didn't wanna end up hating it sure it's great that he spoke out but with a baby on the way was this the right time? Serena will be on maternity leave soon and her modeling isn't doing so well at the moment as she keeps getting turned down so can the couple handle this kind of pressure? Or will they fall through the cracks? And now our younger couple Jenny and Eric so Eric is popping the big question and everything is going perfect for them now but with the bad luck happening to their friends will they get any too? Or will they actually be the happiest couple in the world? Well who knows I'll be back with more gossip

You know you love me

Xoxo Gossip girl

Chapter 1

Blair and Serena were helping Jenny get ready for her date they knew about the surprise but ofcourse didn't say anything Jenny was growing suspicious they never helped her out on picking outfits

"Guys why is it so important that you help me out on this particular date with Eric?" she asked curling her hair

"Well he's taking you to a really expensive restaurant and it's quite formal and you haven't been there yet so we thought we might help out" Serena said

"Okay so I'll wear the blue dress Blair gave me" Jenny said

"Uh honey I gave that dress to you 2 years ago and it's great that you can still fit in it but you've worn that quite a few times so lets think of something else"

"Have you been sewing any other dresses?" Serena asked

"Just this what do you think?" she asked pulling it out itwas a gold halter neck dress that was tight at the waist and was a bit looser and had two layers and it had a silver brioche at the right hip

"Jenny that dress is gorgeous Eric won't be able to keep his eyes of you" Serena said

"Or his hands" Blair added they all laughed and Jenny blushed and got dressed

"That's my brother you're talking about" Serena said still laughing as Jenny went to the bathroom after a while she came out

"So I'm ready now" Jenny said awkwardly the girls gasped

"Jenny you look amazing" Blair said

"Really?" the girls nodded Serena started tearing up 'I wonder why'

"Serena are you crying?" Jenny asked

"No just go-got something in m-m-my eye excuse me" she ran out leaving Blair feeling awkward

"You look great I'll just be back" Blair said she ran out to Serena

"Are you okay Serena?"

"Yeah I just can't believe my little brother is proposing to a girl she's perfect for him and I couldn't be prouder" Blair hugged her and stroked her hair

"You know you won't be invited to the wedding if Eric finds out that just now you burst out crying" Serena laughed wiping her eyes then the doorbell rang

"I'll get it" Serena said she went to open the door to her little brother in a suit looking as handsome as ever 'he's not so little even if our age is by a couple of years' she thought

"Oh god Serena tell me you were not just crying" he said noticing her tears stained face

"She was" Blair said laughing

"You didn't tell her right?" he asked

"Ofcourse not I'm just happy" Serena said

"Stop being a mom" he said blushing

"Hey I gotta start practicing" she said pointing to her belly

"I keep forgetting my nephew or niece is in there" he said then Jenny soon emerged from her room as per usual taking Eric's breath away but something was different this could possibly be his wife standing right there

"Hey Eric you okay?" she asked

"Yeah I'm great you look beautiful" he said

"Thanks" she said smiling and giving him a peck on the lips

"So should we go now?" he asked taking her hand she nodded and they said bye to Blair and Serena and headed off

"You really do look beautiful tonight" Eric said

"Thanks" she said they stopped at a nice restaurant

"Eric this is too much" she said gasping

"It's fine come on" he said leading her out their table was out side with a perfect view of the city

"Eric why did you do so much?"

"Because I wanted to" they sat and ate food and talked then it was time but Eric was too nervous

"Uh I'll be right back" he rushed to the bathroom to calm himself down he splashed the cold water on his face he forgot how cold water was he looked at his reflection

"Okay you can do this she's the one" he whispered he slowly got out and went back to the table

"Are you okay?" Jenny asked

"Uh I uh need to talk to you"

"What is it?"

"Well ever since I met you I don't think I've ever been happier when I saw you at Vindells there was a feeling inside that was just full of enlightment and just the thought of you was making me happier and then when I saw you at the ivy party and had a heart to heart with you I knew you were gonna be a special person to me and you have just made my life so much better and I'm so grateful for you and I would do anything for you because you are the reason I am so happy today I love you Jenny"

"I love you too Eric" she said holding his hand

"But you know what Jenny? I'm doing this all wrong" he got down one knee still holding her hand she was shocked he was really going to ask her

"Jenny I love you more than anything in the world I could offer you anything but this way proves my love for you will you marry me?" he asked tears appeared in Jenny's eyes he wiped away her tears with his other hand by now the whole restaurant inside were looking out at them she took a breath and said

"Eric you're such a great guy you've been nothing but sweet to me and I am thankful for that but I can't do this" he frowned

"Jenny please tell me you're kidding" he said his voice shaking

"I'm sorry" she got up and ran off crying she just realized she had wasted a year and half of her life with Eric sure he was honestly the sweetest guy and he cared about her but she knew in her heart she still loved Nate but she knew she couldn't do anything he was marrying Blair but she couldn't marry Eric and hurt him anymore than she just did


	2. Chapter 2

Eric was still on his one knee still frowning and gazing at the ring he bought her

"Um sir?" the waiter asked Eric slowly turned his head

"Shall I get the cheque?" the waiter asked Eric slowly nodded. He paid for everything and left taking the wine that he saved for him and Jenny later he walked along the streets drowning himself with wine

Gossip girl: Just spotted Eric Van Der Woodsen stumbling down the streets of the Upper East Side with a wine bottle not a sight you see from him everyday guessing our little heartbreaker Jenny said no. Oh and here come Serena and Dan to help little Eric well tomorrow from what I hear Chuck Bass has asked Blair to meet him for lunch to talk tomorrow well there's nothing gossip girl likes more than to dine and to be eavesdropping on some juicy gossip well

You know you love me

Xoxo Gossip Girl

(Back to normal) Serena and Dan were arriving from their dinner with Blair and Nate when they heard some strange slurring

"What the hell is that?" Dan asked

"I don't know let's go see" she said following the sound

"Yeah let's follow the sound of slurring it's probably just some drunk guy"

"Then why did you ask what it was?"

"I meant to say who come on let's just go home and get some rest" Serena ignored him the voice sounded too familiar she turned a corner and there was her brother Eric slurring and drinking

"Oh god Eric" she ran up to him

"Hey get offfff of mmeeeeeeee" he slurred when she grabbed him

"Eric you're drunk"

"That's not a very nice th-thing tooooo say hey give it backkkkkkkk" he said grabbing the drink and hugging it like it was gold Dan rushed to help

"Honey I'll take him just go ahead of us and call a lift I'm right behind you sweetie" he said carrying Eric bridal style

"Are you sure?" she asked

"Yes I'm fine carrying him you can't because it's bad for the baby" she nodded and went ahead of them Eric looked up at Dan

"Are you Godd?" he asked Dan smirked at him

"Sure"

"Wow"

"Oh god I'm not god I'm Dan you know your brother-in-law" Eric stayed quiet for a bit

"Oh yeah you're that guy ha-ha-ha-ha so you know what bugs me?" Eric asked

"What?" Dan asked

"Love"

"Why?"

"I HATE LOOOOOOOOOOOOOVVVVVVVVVE!!!" he shouted getting a few stares from people on the street

"What are you staring at? My life is fffffffuuucked up as it is" Eric said to a little boy Dan looked at the shocked parents and smiled and gave them a nod

"How's it goin" Dan walked a bit more when eric grabbed his shirt

"Do me a favor nnnnevvvvvvverrrrrrrr and I mean nnnnnnnevvvvvvvvvver fall in lovvvve"

"Too late buddy"

"Jackass" they made it to the hotel with Serena holding the elevator for them

"He is pissed" Dan said to Serena

"Eric why would you do this"

"Help fooorget aboutttttttt her"

"You mean Jenny" Dan said Eric grabbed his shirt

"Don't say that name it's dead to me" they got him inside and gave him a mixture to make him throw up Serena made Eric some food while Dan stayed with him in the bathroom

"Done now?" Dan asked Eric nodded

"Yeah" when he tried to get up he collapsed on the ground

"Shit" Dan muttered

"What?" Serena asked coming in

"He's passed out now"

"Okay take him to the guest bed I'll sleep on the chair in there"

"No you will not okay you are a pregnant woman"

"I'm only two months"

"But I still want you to be careful"

"Dan my brother is passed out who's gonna stay with him"

"Relax I'll stay with him"

"You've done too much for him tonight"

"It's fine okay just go to sleep I'll stay with him it's fine really"

"I love you, you know that right?"

"Yeah and you know I love you right?" she nodded and gave him a kiss and they said goodnight


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N: Thx for the awesome reviews I'm really glad you like the story)**

Gossip girl: Hey bloggers I just had a fabulous lunch I mean doesn't gossip just make fillet mignon that much better? Chuck was there 10 minutes before Blair looking very nervous and scared doesn't it make him that much hotter knowing that he has a soft spot. Blair then walked in portraying she had the great New York City housewife with edgy style. Then what's this he grabs her hand but she pulls away then Chuck asked well more like begged for to her to take him back but will she, she seemed to be laughing at the idea and then showing off her engagement ring but then why did she give him her new phone number for him to keep to call her? Will she be sneaking around with him behind Nates back? Or are they ready to tell him that their love is real? Well

You know you love me

Xoxo Gossip Girl

(Back to normal) Chuck was waiting for Blair to join him for lunch he was still in love with her he tried to fall out of love but he couldn't it was impossible whenever he saw her the room would brighten up he would feel nauseous and sick in the stomach but in a good way he couldn't hide this feeling any longer it killed him to see her with Nate when he is alone all he wants to do is grab her and kiss her and hold her in his arms and stay like that forever. Blair emerged looking gorgeous than ever in his eyes

"Blair over here" he called over to her she walked over and sat down

"Chuck hi" she said

"Blair it's good to see you" he said

"It good to see you too"

"I've really missed you" he said holding her hand

"Chuck no" she pulled her hand away from his

"Blair please I'm still in love with you I haven't stopped thinking about you just please take me back"

"No" she laughed

"Please"

"Chuck we can't do this it's silly I am engaged to Nate" she said showing her engagement ring

"Blair Nate doesn't look at you the way I do"  
"Oh and I suppose that says something"

"Yes because he doesn't love you I do I'd do anything for you"

"Then you'll stay away"

"But I can't do that I've tried and it brought me here meeting you for lunch I couldn't stand another day without you" Blair felt bad for him she still had feelings for him and felt bad that this was hurting him

"Okay Chuck I have a new cell number" she began writing it down

"Call me if you need to talk"

"Thankyou Blair" she stood up and gave Chuck a hug she closed her eyes as she hugged him the feeling of him holding her in his arms just completed her she held onto him a little longer then found the courage to let go

"See ya Chuck" then se walked out

As Blair left the restaurant her phone started to ring it was her mother

"Hello mother"

"Blair honey can you come over? There is something important I need to talk to you about something"

"Yeah is there anything wrong?"

"Everyone is fine just come over" she hung up and Blair made her way to her mother's she went inside

"Hello?"

"In here Blair" she went inside her mom's study

"What is it?" she asked

"Blair there is something I have been keeping from you most of your life and well now I have to tell you because this secret is going to become a big part of the family"

"Okay"

"Well the thing is oh how do I put this you're not an only child"

"What?"

"You have a sister"

**(A/N: DUN! DUN! DUN! What will happen next? Please review)**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N: THX HEAPS FOR THE REVIEWS!!! Okay I said that this is set in two years stupid me I thought Jenny and Eric were fifteen now so with two years I wanted them to be seventeen lol but don't worry about it cause it won't affect much hopefully but yeah I'm glad you like the story)**

"I have a what?" Blair asked shocked

"You have a sister she is two years younger than you"

"Woah start from the beginning like why do I have a sister? Why isn't she living with us? And why didn't you tell me?"

"Okay well technically she is your half sister"

"Meaning it's not daddy's"

"Yes um when you were two your father and I had a huge fight and well I just needed to be away from him that night…So I went out with Lily and well I met a man I was drunk I didn't know what I was doing and one thing led to another and well I was pregnant"

"Wait a minute is this why you went away for five months?"

"Yes when I was four months pregnant I started to show and I told your father but we didn't want you to know because I knew I couldn't keep the baby"

"Why?"

"It was an accident and the father wanted to take her in so when I had the baby he took her in and she's been living in New Mexico"

"I can't believe you would keep something like this from me mother I should've known earlier"

"We were a perfect family this scandal could've ruined us"

"Oh so you're saying my sister could've ruined your reputation god mother how can you say that?"

"Blair control yourself here's more…Whenever I travel well I'm not working as long as it seems I take an extra month to visit her"

"Has dad ever met her?"

"No but he will soon her father just died Blair the past couple of years he's been suffering from cancer and well he wasn't rich she has no where else to live so she's going to be staying with me now"

"No she won't"

"Now Blair I understand you're upset but this is your sister"

"I know it is my sister but she will not be staying with you I wouldn't be surprised if she was mad whenever she saw you mom you sent your daughter away and you admit she was a mistake she shouldn't be living with someone who is so careless like that so when she comes I am coming with you to the airport and she will be staying with me and Nate"

"Blair"

"I'm not asking for permission I'm telling you that's how it is going to be now she knows I exist right?"

"Yes ofcourse she's always wanted to meet you"

"Well Nate and I will welcome her with open arms and make sure you are not in her life since you seemed to be embarrassed by her and she will come to my wedding which means you won't"

"But Blair-"

"No mother now I am going to tell Nate this secret now when is she arriving"

"Tomorrow"

"Oh mother for god sake tomorrow? You decided to tell me now you are unbelievable"

"Blair I will not be ignored by both of my daughters"

"Well that's your fault now isn't it?" there was silence then her mother spoke

"Her flight arrives in the morning at 7:30"

"I'll be there with Nate" and with that she walked off.

Later…

Blair told Nate everything that happened at her mother's house

"Are you sure you want to take her in"

"Yes Nate I'm sure and plus the girl is seventeen she is Jenny and Eric's age so it won't be hard to talk to her and she can sleep in the guest bed and plus well I ;ve always wanted a younger sister"

"You are sure about this"

"Positive honey" Nate thought long and hard then he sighed

"When does her flight arrive" Blair squealed and hugged Nate

"7:30 tomorrow" Nate looked shocked

"Tomorrow? And your mom only told you now?"

"I know but we can meet her apparently she's always wanted to meet me so now she can live with us" Nate smiled

"So it's settled she'll live with us" Blair kissed him on the cheek and hugged him

"I love you"

"I love you too" he said forcing it out of him

"Honey how are we gonna tell everyone?" Blair said

"Well why don't we tell them tonight we can invite them for dinner and tell them"

"Okay I'll make some calls" Blair called Serena, Dan Eric, Jenny and Chuck and told them to come for dinner that evening

**(A/N: Please review)**


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N: This chapter will have a lot of arguments)**

That night everyone arrived Serena, Dan and Eric were last to arrive

"Hey Blair sorry we're late" Serena said hugging her at the doorway

"It's fine"

"Um is Jenny here?" Serena whispered

"Yeah why oh right her and Eric she just told us"

"Okay just keep them far away as possible cause he's still upset"

"Will do Hi Dan hi Eric" they all said hi then everyone went to the dinner table there was silence when Nate was about to speak he was interrupted

"Hi Eric" Jenny said all he did was glare at her

"Eric can we please talk about this look I'm really sorry that I said no"

"Where is he?"

"What?"

"Well it seems to me that you must love someone else so where is he?"

"Um whom I love is my business"

"So there is a guy"

"Eric" Serena said as if to quiet him down

"Fine there is"

"You are unbelievable you know that?" Eric exclaimed standing up

"What you wanted me to marry you and have it all be a lie"

"Jenny I spend a year and a half with you trust me you had plenty of time to break up then"

"You loved me too much I didn't want to hurt you"

"Oh and I suppose you didn't hurt me when you turned down my proposal"

"Eric calm down" Serena said

"Serena don't tell me to calm down she broke my heart because this entire time she has had eyes on someone else she is a fucking bitch" Dan stood up

"Hey don't you say that about my sister"

"Dan sit down" Serena begged

"No this guy is talking crap about my sister and I won't stand for it look yes maybe she did it the wrong way but she made a mistake we all do"

"She told me she loved me and turned down my proposal because this whole time she was lying, it was not a mistake she intended on lying"

"Yeah like last night you intended on getting drunk"

"What?" Jenny exclaimed

"Yeah after the dinner he took home a bottle of wine and while he was walking home he was drinking it"

"Eric why would you do something so stupid?" Jenny asked

"Please Jenny you've done enough so stay quiet" Serena said

"Okay what is that supposed to mean?"

"Well when you broke his heart he got drunk we found him and he was pissed so your brother carried him home and slept in a chair in the guest bed incase anything happened"

"Oh and him getting drunk is my doing do you think I planned this?"

"Jenny don't be so innocent everyone knows you're really a bitch" Eric snapped

"Don't you say another word to her" Dan said warningly

"Well let me say one thing you say everyone makes mistakes well have you bothered to tell my sister that you quite your job" Dan went wide-eyed

"You quit your job?" Dan glared at Eric

"Look honey I was gonna tell you-" Eric then cut him off

"When in the delivery room when she's giving birth"

"Stay out of this jackass"

"Hey don't call my brother a jackass"

"Well your brother didn't quite keep it a secret like everyone else that knows"

"Wait everyone knows but me? Well who else knows?" she asked tearing up

"Eric, Chuck, Jenny, Nate and Vanessa"

"Oh my god Vanessa knows? Vanessa knows but your wife doesn't?"

"Serena please can we not talk about this now? I want to talk you in private at home"

"But this is about your job"

"I know look we'll talk I promise" there was silence after a while Chuck broke the silence

"So let's talk about who Jenny likes" Chuck said with his evil grin

"Bite me" Jenny said glaring Chuck did the biting action as a joke

"Well maybe Nate knows"

"What?"

"Well there was that one time Jenny came over to Nate for advice but why Nate?" immediately the whole table was arguing except for Blair

"SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she yelled standing everyone fell silent

"Now Nate and I invited you because we have news" she said pulling Nate up ignoring the fact the Chuck was obviously hinting out there was something between Jenny and Nate again

"Now tomorrow morning my sister is coming and she is living with us"

"Wait Blair you don't have a sister" Serena said confused

"Yeah I only found out today" Nate explained the story to everyone there was silence

"Wow your mom's a bitch" Chuck said everyone looked at him

"What? She is I mean she kept this a secret for seventeen years"

"Anyway I thought that since my mom seems to care about her reputation and not my sister she'll be staying with us"

"I think that's great of you guys" Serena said

"So I was thinking that we could have lunch the day after tomorrow so you can meet her and if you could please hold in your anger for later because her father has just died and we have a mother who is a total bitch and she is moving from New Mexico so if you could all just smile and wave that would be appreciated" Blair said everyone slowly nodded

"You okay honey?" Nate asked

"Uh-huh I'm fine" she said tensing up but still smiling

"Are you sure you are?"

"Yes Nate I'm fine…Okay who put carbs on my plate!" she shrieked everyone was scared she breathed heavily Nate gulped and slowly picked up the plate

"It-It's okay honey you can switch with me there's no carbs on-n-n the p-plate" he said nervously as he switched the plate she calmed down

"Thankyou honey" everyone sighed a breath of relief

**(A/N: Please review)**


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N: Thx heaps for the reviews this chapter has the sister)**

The next morning Blair and Nate were at the airport with Eleanor well they were waiting with but ignoring her at the same time as she tried to make conversation

"So your friends know about her?" no answer

"She's staying in the guest room I presume" again no answer after a while people started to emerge

"Oh there she is LORELLE DARLING OVER HERE" Blair looked at the girl walking toward them the guy must have been Latin because se looked Latin but she had Blair's eyes and hair Eleanor ran to the girl

"Lorelle I'm so glad you're here" Eleanor exclaimed hugging her however Lorelle didn't return the hug

"Really mother I didn't know I meant that much to you" Blair smiled she liked this girl already

"Lorelle this is your sister Blair, Blair your sister Lorelle" Blair smiled and hugged the girl and she returned the hug

"And her husband Nate" they said hi and shook hands everyone immediately ignored whatever Eleanor was saying and Lorelle turned to Nate and Blair

"Thankyou guys so much for letting me stay with you"

"No problem really" Nate said

"And I thought if you're anything like me you would've committed suicide before living with her" Blair said

"So um let's go to the limo" Nate said

"Wait a minute you have a limo?" she asked shocked

"Yeah" they went to the limo her mouth dropped

"You weren't kidding"

"Please let our driver take your bags" Nate said the driver took the bags and the three went in side leaving Eleanor behind

"Are you sure it's not a problem that I'm staying with you?"

"It's fine we have the guest bed and plenty of room" Blair said

"You're sure right?"

"It's fine unless ofcourse you want to stay with our mother I mean sure you can't stand it when you see her once a month but what about every single day"

"I'm glad I'm staying with you guys" they all laughed they talked a bit more and Blair realized that it was like talking to a mini Blair only not as rich

"Okay one I have to ask you what your favourite game is?" Blair asked

"Truth or Dare" Blair really like this girl now

"So um tomorrow you get to meet our friends"  
"Oh really?"

"Yeah we're going to have lunch with them so you can meet them trust me you'll love them" they chatted for a bit more then they parked outside the house when they stepped out Lorelle's jaw dropped

"Where are we?" she asked

"Our house" Nate replied her jaw dropped even more

"Do you like it?" Nate asked laughing at her reaction

"It's amazing" they went inside

"So glad you're staying with us now?" Blair asked Lorelle nodded excitedly

"Well your room is upstairs three doors down the right" Nate directed she did so and went then in five seconds Nate and Blair heard a piercing scream

"Is she okay?" Nate asked

"Honey if she's anything like me which she is she probably just saw the room and loved it" Nate chuckled and kissed Blair's forehead they then heard thumping

"And what would that be?" Nate asked

"Her jumping on the bed" they laughed more

"We'll have fun with her" Nate said

**(A/N: Please review)**


	7. Chapter 7

Gossip Girl: Just spotted Serena, Dan, Eric, Chuck, Jenny, Blair, Nate and a new girl well, well, well who is she? Is she aware of the drama in the group with Eric still mad at Jenny about the proposal and lying, Jenny is wanting Nate, Nate oh god who knows, Serena and Dan are fighting because he quite his job, Chuck still wants Blair well they all seem to be faking their way through the meal with their fake smiles plastered on their faces but we all see what you're hiding how long do you think this new girl will last? I sat 5 days but what do I know I just gossip well as usual

You know you love me

Xoxo Gossip Girl

(Back to normal) Serena and Dan were first to arrive Serena entered first not holding the door open for Dan therefore it hit him in the face

"Ow!" he said rubbing his forehead and going in

"Serena will you stop this immature behavior"

"Let me define immature keeping secrets from your wife let alone important ones"

"Can we not talk here we're in public"

"Right we can never talk" they were talking harsh whispers they sat down both looking mad then Eric entered

"Hey it's the happy couple"

"Shut up Eric"

"Don't talk to my brother like that"

"Thanks Serena"

"Shut up" Nate and Serena said at the same time

"So it's okay for you to say shut up to your brother but it's not okay for me"

"I'm his sister I have authority to say whatever" then Jenny came in

"God dammit" Eric muttered under his breath

"Hi guys" everyone said hi except for Eric Jenny rolled her eyes

"Lovely to see you Eric"

"Really? Must be having and off day" Jenny glared at Eric

"Just stop okay it's getting old"

"Whatever" then Chuck entered and noticed the vibe

"Well you guys are probably the happiest people in the world" everyone glared at him

"I'm sure Blairs would love to see you guys fight"

"Guys as much as it pains me to say as I am agreeing with Chuck but he's right" Dan said

"What are we just supposed to forgive and forget?" Eric asked

"Not just fake it so when they come just smile" they saw Nate, Blair and her sister and immediately smiled

"Wow you guys are really um happy" Nate said

"Hi guys" Serena said

"Okay guys can you please stop smiling so much you're scaring us" the smiles wiped off

"Anyway guys this is my younger sister Lorelle, Lorelle this is Chuck, Dan, Serena, Jenny and Eric"

"Hi" Lorelle said smiling at everyone they all smiled back and said hi then the three sat down

"So how do you like it here so far?" Serena asked

"I love it so much better than New Mexico"

"So you're 17 right?" Jenny asked

"Yeah"

"So where are you going to go to school?"

"Constance Billard"

"Oh cool that's where I go"

"Cool"everyone talked a bit more and bonded with Lorelle

"Well I'm sorry guys but Dan and I have to leave because we have some important things to sort out" Dan cringed 'damn another hour of yelling' he thought they left

"Well I also have to leave I have a burlesque show to attend"

"Aren't they at night?" Blair asked

"Not today uh Blair why don't you come they certainly miss you"

"Chuck" she warned

"Suit yourself nice meeting you Lorelle"

"Nice meeting you too" then he walked out

"Well I have to go cause I am going shopping with a friend"

"Oh bye I'll see you at school"

"Yeah it was nice meeting you"

"You too" Jenny left, Nate's cell went off

"I'm sorry that was my father there's some things we need to take care of" he said

"Okay well I have to buy my wedding dress um Lorelle do you wanna come or you can stay here with Eric"

"Um I think I'll stay I still gotta finish my food"

"Okay so um when you're done you can come dress shopping"

"Yeah sure" the couple left leaving Eric and Lorelle alone

"Hey um are you okay you seem really upset about something" Lorelle looked concerned

"It's nothing really I don't wanna talk about it"

"Look I know we don't know eachother that well but I can listen to you and whatever secrets you have are safe with me"

"You really wanna know?"

"Yeah"

"Okay here goes it's Jenny the thing is" he went into full depth about their relationship and their break-up

"So there's another guy and this whole time she's been lying to you"

"Yes"

"Well I mean it's wrong for her to lie to you like that but it seems to me that you really loved her"

"I still do"

"Right and well the thing is I think there's part of her that does love you as a friend but she cares about you a lot and this whole time she was lying to you I think it's because she wanted to keep you happy and was unsure about this other guy and she's come to her senses that she does wanna be with this other guy and yeah I admit it's bad she had to wait that long and it's okay for you to be mad but I think she still cares about you from what you've told me"

"But I can't just forgive and forget"

"I know so maybe just try to keep away for a week just don't talk to her and give yourself time to kind of well calm down and when you're ready maybe you guys can be friends"

"Maybe and when I think about it we're 17 we're a bit too young to get married" Lorelle laughed

"So you think you gonna be okay?"

"Yeah thanks for the talk really" sure she was like Blair but there was a part of her that was more caring and Eric liked that about her

Gossip Girl: New girl who has been identified as Blair's long lost sister has been seen chatting and comforting Eric could this be more than a friendly gesture? Can Eric get over Jenny that easily with Blair's sister? We'll see with our favourite Upper East Siders

You know you love

Xoxo Gossip Girl


	8. Chapter 8

**(A/N: I haven't received this many reviews I'm really glad u lyk the story thx for the reviews)**

Blair gasped as she tried on her wedding dress it was her dream wedding dress the style was classic and beautiful

"You look beautiful" she heard a male voice say she instantly recognized it she turned around to a signature scarf and smirk

"Chuck what are you doing here?"

"I had to see you alone"

"Please Chuck not now" she said trying not to cry

"You say it like I'm gonna hurt you" he said rubbing her shoulders

"I would never do that I love you too much for that to happen" he turned her chin to face him and gave her a passionate kiss Blair was under his spell now

"Miss Waldorf we have the oh my I'm so sorry" Blair and Chuck broke off to see the sales woman with more dresses

"Um I'll try them on thankyou" she grabbed the dresses and went into the fitting rooms the salesperson left leaving Chuck there he heard Blair crying

"Blair"

"Just go away please" she whispered sobbing

"But Blair"

"Please" he dropped his head and sighed and slowly left the store and wiped the tear the tear that came out of hiding from his eye

Gossip girl: Just spotted a little make-out session with between Blair and Chuck with Blair wearing a certain white gown but the kiss was this a kiss of pure love that Blair won't admit to or lust that Chuck is hungry for Blair or will future kisses become the kiss of death when word goes out to Nate.

(Back to normal) Serena and Dan were fighting like there was no tomorrow

"So what are we gonna do?" Serena asked crying

"We could always borrow money"

"No you've borrowed too much from my mom plus how are you gonna return it?"

"Well what do you suggest we do?"

"You have to get your job back"

"They won't take me back once you quit it's over finished"

"Well then get a fucking job god dammit!"

"As what?"

"YOU TELL ME!" she screamed there was a long silence Dan sighed

"I'll look into it I'll have a look at the paper" he grabbed the paper and went to the study and slammed the door Serena broke into more tears

Meanwhile…

Nate was driving up to his furthest destination he'd ever made this was very much different to the scenery he was from this was dirtier, out of order and he liked it, it was something his father would frown upon. He walked up to a loft and knock on the door

"Nate what are you doing here?" Jenny asked

"I had to see you"

"Why?" he took a step closer to her she felt weak at the knees her heart so was pounding so hard it could've burst out any second her stomach was fluttering she was 10 ft off the ground

"We both know why" he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her with all the passion he had in him she kissed him back her arms around his neck as he moved his hands to her waist they moved further back not breaking the kiss they shut the door and moved to Jenny's room Nate removed his jacket and Jenny broke the kiss

"Wait, wait what would Blair think?"

"She doesn't need to know no one does"

"Then why are you marrying her"

"You know about my father"

"Oh right yeah but I'm still not sure I mean us" he started to kiss her neck

"Um sneaking mm uh around" she was getting lost in her thoughts she pulled him off her

"No one can know not even Chuck"

"He won't know"

"How can we keep it secret when gossip girl is breathing down our backs"

"We'll be careful we'll figure it out" Jenny kissed him again his shirt was ripped off as was her dress along with his pants and their shoes they broke off for a minute

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" Nate asked

"Yes" then within a matter of seconds they were completely naked and they made love with eachother for the first time


	9. Chapter 9

Gossip girl: Spotted Nate leaving Jenny's place I wonder why? Will Blair get suspicious or will she be too busy with her wedding details if you know what I mean cough Chuck cough but back to Nate and Jenny so really what is it with Nate first Blair then Serena in between then Blair then Jenny in between then Blair and now Jenny? That boy has been spending too much time with Chuck and Chuck has been spending too much time with Nate to want a committed relationship with Blair and Jenny well this certainly gives us warm hints on turning Eric down well we'll what happens on the upper east side

You know you love me

Xoxo Gossip girl

Blair checked Gossip girl's latest blog she couldn't believe Nate was still back to cheating but she was kind of cheating on him but it was Chuck's fault she didn't intend to cheat thank god Nate doesn't read gossip girl but when he got home Blair still wanted answers at dinner her, Lorelle and Nate sat at first it was silent then Lorelle broke the silence

"So what did you guys get up to after lunch sorry I didn't meet you after lunch took a little bit longer?"

"It's okay I went to find my wedding dress but I need another person's opinions I found a couple I liked so I'm having Serena and Jenny look at it with me tomorrow do you wanna come?"

"Yeah I'd love to"

"Nate what did you get up to?" Blair asked

"I went to deal with some stuff with my father" he said not meeting her eyes

"No you didn't"

"What?" Nate asked

"It's all on gossip girl there is a picture of you at Jennys place" Lorelle was awkwardly looking back and forth between the two

"Well I did some things with my dad and then I went to Jennys place I don't see the big problem" Lorelle made a coughing noise to Nate and shook her head

"The big deal is what am I supposed to think?"

"Blair it was nothing I just went over to drop off the reading she's doing at the wedding because she didn't get it in her e-mail I swear Blair we're getting married I wouldn't do that to you" Blair sighed and even chuckled a bit

"Are you sure?" she asked

"Blair I'm serious don't believe every bit of gossip you hear okay?" Blair nodded

"I'm sorry I overreacted honey"

"It's okay Blair really" she felt guilty he really had changed and was loyal and she still made-out with Chuck in a bridal store

"Well I have to call the wedding planner so please excuse me" she went upstairs to the phone Nate sighed a breath of relief

"You okay?" Lorelle asked

"Yeah just not very hungry I'll be in my study if you need me"

"Okay" she suspected something but she'd only been here a couple of days she didn't wanna assume anything when she finished dinner she went up to spend more time with Blair

"Hey" she said

"Hey did you need anything"

"No I just wanted to talk if you have time"

"Sure what about?"

"Nothing just things anything I don't know"

"It's Eric isn't it?" Blair asked grinning

"What? No why would you think that"

"You insisted on staying with Eric"

"I had to finish my lunch"

"You thought he was cute"

"No I didn't Blair come on seriously besides when you left he told me about the Jenny thing so he's sad enough"

"Okay but tell me that speech when you guys start going out"

"Blair"

"Okay I'll stop so let's talk about something else"

"Like your wedding" they both laughed

"Yes the best part will be my mother not being there"

"Are you sure you wanna count her out you haven't known me that long and she's been there your whole life"

"Yeah she's been there my whole life and I've hated that part of it I was never good enough for her you know?"

"What do you mean?"

"Because of her I went bulimic" Lorelle went wide-eyed

"What?"

"I was never pretty enough or never think enough whatever I wore she was always trying to make it perfect and I hated her for it and how dare she keep you a secret from me I mean seventeen years is a long time and she wouldn't tell me and I'm her daughter she could've atleast let me meet you"

"She was too ashamed"

"What?"

"I mean you were born into a rich life you have everything anyone could dream of and that's the same with her and we;; my dad and I weren't that rich whenever she'd come over she'd look at our place in disgust she'd always say that she was glad that she didn't take you with her because you'd hate it and she was ashamed that she had a daughter that lived like I did"

"She always thinks I'm like her I hate that woman which is why she's not coming to my wedding and speaking of that I wanted to ask you something"

"Sure"

"I want you to be my maid of honor" Lorelle went wide-eyed

"What? Blair I couldn't"

"I was gonna ask Serena coz she's my best friend but you know you're my sister"

"But you've known Serena longer I wasn't even expecting to be a bridesmaid really Blair I couldn't"

"I talked to Serena already and we both thought it's best that it'd be you"

"But you've only known me a couple of days I couldn't"

"Yes please it would mean a lot that I have my long lost sister play an important part at my wedding" Lorelle thought for a while

"Okay" they hugged

"So you're the maid of honor, Chuck is the best man, Serena and Jenny are bridesmaids, Eric and Dan are groomsmen"

"Alright so what time are we going to the bridal store"

"11"

"Okay"


	10. Chapter 10

**(A/N: Hey guys thx for the reviews I worked really hard on these two chapters so I hope you like them)**

"Blair come out already" Serena said Jenny, Serena and Lorelle were in the bridal store waiting for Blair to emerge in her wedding dress

"Okay here I come" she came out in her dream wedding dress she tried on the day before but there was proof Chuck kissed her in that dress there was proof that Nate wasn't the one wrapping his arms around her slender waist the proof was on gossip girl

"Blair you look beautiful" Serena said

"Yeah but I've seen that dress somewhere before" Jenny looked at it suspiciously it was the dress se wore when she kissed Chuck the picture was on gossip girl Jenny went wide-eyed Blair knew that look she gave her a pleading look not to tell anyone

"Probably in a magazine or something" she said

"I'm not sure about this dress give me the other one" the girls looked at eachother shocked the dress was gorgeous Serena handed her one that was similar to the dress she wore at the debutante ball only it was white without the open slit in the middle of the skirt she put it on and came out

"I love it" she lied sure it was beautiful but the other was the dress

"We all do but Blair don't you the other dress-" Blair cut Serena off

"I like this one better okay?" they all nodded

"Now we have to find your dresses" she went back and changed into her normal clothes the others gazed at the other dress it was so Blair it was classic Audrey Hepburn which had Blair written all over it Jenny knew why she couldn't wear the dress but didn't say anything but it did make her hate Blair more Nate deserved better he deserved her she wouldn't lie to him she loved him too much for that to happen

"Are you coming?" Blair asked them they all followed

"Guys I have to talk to you" Serena said they all looked at her

"It's about Dan" she broke into tears

"What happened?" Blair asked

"Well we've been fighting non-stop since he told me about quitting his job and I told him to get a new job and he said he would find one in the newspaper and we haven't talked I come home and he's just lying on the couch eating pizza well he'd be too full for dinner so when I have dinner he just stares at the newspaper and we've been sleeping separate beds"

"Oh Serena" Blair said

"I mean Jenny you're his sister has he talked to you?" Serena asked

"Just that he hasn't found anything" Serena cried more

"He could post an online resume" Lorelle said

"What?" they all asked

"Yeah there's this website where you can post your resume online and then he'll get ads for job openings that could suit him then ofcourse he'll have to ring up and ask for an interview" **(A/N: Don't even know if they actually have that in reality just made it up)**

"Do you think that could work?" Jenny asked Serena

"It could work do you have the website address?" she asked

"Yeah I'll just write it down"

"Oh thankyou so much"

"Honey you need it if you're pregnant"

"Thankyou"

"Now can we please go back to my wedding"

"You are one bossy bride"

"I tend to be when it's about me" they all burst out laughing

"Okay so I think they should be knee-length hmm what would work?" Jenny then felt her phone vibrate a text from Nate

-I wanna see you again- she replied

-Meet at my house in an hour wear a disguise-

"Oh guys I need to leave soon my dad needs help"

"Oh god we have to do this quick"

"Actually I'll leave now it takes a while to get back to Brooklyn" and freshen up for Nate they hugged Jenny and she left then Blair felt her phone vibrate a text from Chuck

-I'm in your house in your room meet me now remember Nate gave me a spare key-

-Chuck no I'm busy with my wedding-

-A wedding you don't want to happen-

-I do want it to happen-

-You don't love Nate I can tell just please meet me-

"Guys I have to go Nate needs me in the wedding planner's office and we need to talk about uh wedding stuff"

"It's okay she can help you decide the bridesmaid dresses" Serena said

"Yeah how bout that anyway gotta go" Blair left leaving Serena and Lorelle

"Uh she didn't take her dress" Lorelle said

"We'll put it on hold" they put it on hold under Blair's name and left the store

"So I was gonna go show Dan the web address thing do you wanna come?" Serena asked

"Actually I had some stuff to do back home so I better get to it"

"Okay well it was nice seeing you again and thanks again for the web address"

"No problem see you later" they hugged and went their separate ways


	11. Chapter 11

Gossip girl: Hey it's me again just spotted Chuck making his way up to Blair's house then a while later Blair rushing up there is our bride to be desperate for someone's scarf? But that's not all not long after Blair's sister Lorelle was going in there and then she came back out looking shocked and confused guess she's not used to how us Upper East Siders do certain things well Blair and Chuck after a while come rushing out chasing her I see Chuck with a lovely shade of smudged lipstick across his mouth and Blair with hair like she just woke up at 3pm? I think not well let's see what happens with our favourite bunch oh and the lovers caught up with the sister gotta go

You know you love me

Xoxo Gossip girl

(Back to normal) Blair hurried up to her room to find Chuck there looking miserable

"Blair I don't want you to marry him"

"Chuck we've been through this"

"Blair I can't even be the best man of a groom that I know is not in love with you"

"Chuck he does love me why do you think he stayed with me"

"You know why you'd be blind not to know"

"That has nothing to do with the love we have for eachother Nate and I love eachother very much and there's absolutely nothing you can do-" he cut her off with his lips crashing to her with his hands cupping her face he broke off

"To change that" Blair said finishing off her sentence before that kiss but that kiss made that sentence make no sense the way Chuck looked at her it wasn't the way he looked at other girls she saw innocence and a strong love burning inside him

"I think I just did" Chuck said he had her she jumped on him wrapping her legs around his waist with her arms around his neck and with his arms hugging her waist he pinned her against the wall with a loud thump as they kissed putting so much passion it brought tears to their eyes they moved themselves to the bed not breaking the kiss clothes began to fly off obviously not hearing 'hello's' ringing through the house as Chuck was about to take Blair's bra off the door opened 'Oh shit'

Meanwhile…

Lorelle walked back to the house she headed up to her room but then she heard a thump she knew Nate and Blair weren't home

"Hello?" she called noting just the sound of moving

"Hello?" no answer but there was still sound she was starting to get worried 'Someone definitely broke in' she thought

"Hello?" she called out again as if they would answer the noise was coming from Blair and Nates room she slowly crept to the door and slowly turned the door knob and opening the door to reveal something shocking.

Lying on the bed was her sister in her black bra ad panties with Chuck lying on top of her making out wearing nothing but boxers she gasped Chuck turned around and Blair looked over his shoulder they both went wide-eyed

"Oh my god I'm uh I uh oh god" Lorelle didn't know what to say so she ran out she caught her sister in bed with a guy that wasn't her fiancé but her fiancé's best friend and the best man of the wedding

"Lorelle wait" she heard Blair call out she would never imagine someone hurting a guy like Nate he was such a nice guy. Chuck and Blair quickly put their clothes on and ran out. Lorelle ran for a bit more when Chuck caught up with her and grabbed her by the shoulders

"Wait" he ordered Blair came running after

"Lorelle-"

"You're getting married" Lorelle said cutting Blair off

"I know"

"To Nate"

"I know"

"He's Chuck"

"I know"

"The best man and Nates best friend"

"I know"

"And he…has a very nice shade of lipstick smudged on his face" she said going off topic

"Uh thanks?" Chuck said confused

"Oh right Blair you can't do this to Nate he loves you he would never do this to you"

"I know it's just-"

"And you" she said cutting off Blair and looking at Chuck

"You are Nate's best friend and there's an important reason you're his best friend because he trusts you as his friend" there was silence then Lorelle spoke

"How long has this been going on?" they explained how they first had sex in Chucks limo and how he's still in love with her

"Blair can I talk to you in private?" the two moved aside

"Lorelle it's wrong and I keep telling myself that but I keep falling but it has to stop I owe it to Nate" Lorelle knew that would be the civilized thing to do she had to agree but she realized Chuck and Blair fit more perfectly she knew what she had to do

"Blair you have to marry Nate Chuck is a distraction and he needs to move on Nate loves you and would do anything for you there's not many people like that in the world you're one of the luckiest people"

"You're right Lorelle…So how do I avoid him"

"Ignore him and stay far away" Blair did and walked away back to her house Chuck began to follow but Lorelle pulled him back

"Okay now to help you get Blair"

"What? Wait what did you say to her?"

"I told her she had to marry Nate"

"What?"

"Don't worry I have a plan and it will work"

"Wait I don't understand why would you help you just yelled at us and caught us in the act"

"Well after you gave me that sob story that you're still not over her I saw that care about her more than Nate ever would in a lifetime what can I say I'm a sucker for that kind of stuff" Chuck chuckled

"You sure you can help me"

"Yes I can okay now lets sit down for coffee and talk about this" she started walking and he followed her

Meanwhile…

Nate walked through the streets of Brooklyn in his disguise which consisted of a beanie that covered his hair, sunglasses and a scarf he didn't even recognize himself one word: perfect.

Jenny was inside making the place perfect for when Nate came there was nothing really interesting about her place but still she wanted to put some effort knock, knock she felt butterflies fluttering in her stomach she went to the door to find a man with a beanie, sunglasses and a scarf

"Nate?" he smiled and nodded and went inside and removed the beanie, sunglasses and scarf

"Hey" he said

"Hi"

"I really missed you" he said moving closer and placing his hands on her hips she felt light-headed like she was going to faint and fall into his strong arms

"I missed you too" she touched his face even the slightest touch of her sent shivers down Nates spine he leaned down and planted a soft kiss on her lips she responded by deepening the kiss they moved themselves to the bed not breaking the kiss they lay down on the bed Nate gently rubbed her thigh as she ran her hands through his hair nothing mattered to them except this moment and being with eachother it was wrong to do this but it felt so right then the moment was interrupted by Nates phone

"Shit" he muttered Jenny sighed as he picked up his phone

"Hello?" he said sounding irritated

"Hi honey" Jenny sighed again it was Blair 'lucky bitch' she thought

"You want me home?" he asked

"Okay I'll come right now bye yeah me too"

"So you have to go?" Jenny said disappointed

"I'm sorry babe"

"I know, I am too"

"I promise you I'll be back tomorrow" Jenny nodded and got off the bed he pulled her in an embrace not wanting to let her go while she felt safe in his arms he gave her one more kiss before leaving her place when the door closed when she broke down crying

**(A/N: Hope you lykd it please review)**


	12. Chapter 12

**(A/N: Hey Dan/Serena lovers I promise next chapter will be a Dan/Serena)**

Gossip girl: Just spotted Lorelle and Chuck leaving a café after what seemed like a very serious, engaging conversation now what could Blair's little sister have up her sleeve for our well known scarf boy and what's this I see Eric bumping into her and then the two walk off together? What is her deal? Good news is she's making headlines on my blog as are our other upper east siders and gossip girl loves them for that but I love you guys more for reading my blogs and as usual

You know you love me

Xoxo Gossip girl

(Back to normal) Chuck and Lorelle left the café now having their plan set

"So you really think it will work?"

"Yeah look Blair just texted me she's planning a romantic dinner with Nate and asked me not to come home till late"

"How is that making me feel better?"

"Well when I talked to her she wanted to try get over you so the more she does for Nate the more you and I know how much she loves you" he nodded and smiled at the fact that Blair loved him

"Lorelle? Chuck?" the two turned around and saw Eric

"Hey what are you doing here?" Lorelle asked

"Just thought I might take a walk"

"Well I have to go now so I'll have to leave thanks Lorelle for the help" Chuck said

"No problem see ya"

"You seem to be helping out a lot since you got here" Eric said

"Good I came I guess" he smiled

"You heading home?" he asked

"Uh no Blair's having a romantic dinner with Nate so I'm off-limits of the house" he chuckled

"You wanna take a walk?" he asked

"Yeah sure" they walked for a bit

"So how's the whole avoiding Jenny thing going?"

"It's going good I haven't spoken to her or anything and it's good it's been great for me"

"Well that's good"

"Yeah so how have you been?"

"I've been good it's been pretty wedding centric you know"

"Yeah I'd imagine it would be when you're living with the couple" she laughed

"Yeah I swear if I hear another things about flower arrangements I'll freak out"

"Speaking of that yeah my mom bought these flowers and we need someone to arrange them" he joked

"Oh that's so funny really" she said sarcastically he laughed

"So are you hungry?" he asked

"Starving actually"

"Let's go eat then my treat"

"Are you sure I have money I can pay"

"No seriously it's on me" they walked and stopped at a nice casual restaurant Lorelle kept asking herself if this was a date I mean technically he asked her to dinner but not on an actual date she didn't want to ask him if it was a date cause if he said no awkward

"So do you like it here in New York?"

"Yeah it's big, and glamorous and everything I ever imagined it to be"

"You've always wanted to come?"

"Yeah whenever my mom would come to visit she'd brag about her luxurious life here and just the atmosphere made me want to go"

"Why didn't you just ask your dad to take you?"

"He couldn't afford it but he told me that one day we would somehow get the money we needed and go to New York well it happened only my dad isn't here with me" she said the last part sadly

"I'm sorry" he said she wiped the tears forming in her eyes

"It's fine really"

"It's okay to cry"

"There's nothing more to cry about he's dead I need to realize that I'm just being a baby"

"Don't talk like that he's your father you have every right to cry when I want to" she started to cry letting all the tears fall out Eric scooted his chair next to her and put a comforting arm around her the waiter came a couple of times but Eric told him they weren't ready ofcourse annoying the waiter but e didn't care

"You know he always hated it when I cried" she chuckled sobbing Eric grabbed a napkin for her

"Thanks" she said wiping her tears but more came, then the waiter came

"Jesus give us a minute she's in tears" Eric growled the waiter rolled his eyes and walked off

"I'm so sorry about this you must be starving"

"It's okay my stomach can wait"

"No it's not you can order I'll be in the bathroom washing up"

"Wait what are you having?"

"I'll eat anything I'll have what you're having" she ran to the bathroom and cleaned her face and re-did her make-up she came back out and sat down with Eric. The chairs were still together but they liked the closeness and didn't wanna really separate

"So what did you order?" she asked

""Lobster if you don't like it-"

"I love lobster" she said cutting him off it was true she did and she really felt like eating lobster

"Really? Are you just saying that cause I already ordered?"

"No seriously I'm glad you ordered it" after a while of more chat the food came and Lorelle immediately began digging in it was like she hadn't eaten in a week Eric looked at her amazed

"You must really like lobster"

"Yeah and I was really hungry" she giggled he smiled and ate his lobster after a while Eric was still hungry after that large lobster. Eric paid for the meal as he promised well after another 10 minutes of arguing with Lorelle cause she wanted to pay aswell. The two walked out of the restaurant

"So you gonna go home?"

"Blair's gonna text me when she's well done I guess" Eric chuckled they both shuddered at the thought of what could be happening there

"Hey let's go sit down at that park" Lorelle said skipping over, Eric smiled the feelings he was getting for Lorelle were like the feelings he had for Jenny only better. She sat on the grass under a tree and he sat next to her

"Can I ask you a question?" she asked

"You just did" he chuckled she playfully slapped his arm

"Seriously"

"Sure what is it?"

"Well if Jenny had said yes to your proposal how would you have had your wedding I mean I know you're a guy and you don't necessarily dream about this when you're little but did you have a vision?" she asked

"Yeah I did"

"Really? Tell me" she was interested she loved weddings she'd been planning hers since she was a little girl

"Well it'd be a non-denominational wedding and we'd have it ere in this park and it would be in autumn and not the traditional 'here comes the bride' or 'the wedding march' something different but meaningful to us something like 'something' by the Beatles what I imagined more was what my reaction would be when I see her I mean I see her all the time but I'm overwhelmingly blown away not just by how beautiful she looks but the fact that I would be spending the rest of my life with her and how I can't wait" Lorelle was about to cry that's what she wanted for her wedding ofcourse hers was more detailed but even the song that he picked was the song she wanted to be played at her wedding

"Wow you really thought it through"

"You must think I'm a sappy guy now"

"No I don't you just care and have more thought in significant things than normal I think it's sweet guys like that are hard to find" they looked into eachother's eyes it was the perfect moment to kiss they were slowly leaning in the perfect moment was arising by the second until Lorelles phone went off a text from Blair

-Me and Nate are done you can come home now- 'Great' she thought 'A perfect moment was ruined and I have images of Nate and Blair doing it eww'

"Blair?" Eric asked

"Yeah just texted to say she was done" Eric laughed they both got up

"I'll walk you home"

"Only if it's on the way to your place" she said

"Sure" he lied he wanted an excuse to spend more time with her they talked more about everything and nothing

"Your place is no where near where I'm going isn't it?"

"Took you long enough" they laughed

"You're such a liar"

"Hey you're still letting me walk with you" she smiled and blushed she did kinda know it wasn't on the way when he said it was

"So has she bought the wedding dress?"

"Yeah she's still picking bridesmaid though which means five hours at the store next week"

"Next week?"

"I start school tomorrow"

"No you don't you start in a couple of days"

"I know Jenny and I told Blair we start tomorrow Serena, Jenny and I were beat that can't happen two days in a row"

"But it's shopping" he said in a fake girl voice

"Yeah bridal shopping with Blair"

"Good point" they were at her place now

"So thanks for dinner and the park" Lorelle said

"Thanks for joining me" this was their perfect moment Lorelle slowly leaned in when she was interrupted by Eric holding out his hand 'A guy who imagines his wedding ignores a perfect moment to shake my hand?' she thought in disbelief she faked a smiled and shook his hand when they touched hands she instantly got goosebumps 'I could pull him into a kiss but he was too quick and let go

"Well see ya"

"Bye" when he left she frowned and stomped inside Blair came downstairs smiling

"Hi"

"You're dead to me" Lorelle glared and went upstairs

**(A/N: Please review xoxo)**


	13. Chapter 13

**(A/N: Here's some Dan/Serena hope u enjoy)**

Gossip girl: Spotted Eric dropping off Lorelle with no goodnight kiss? They seemed to be having lovely conversation in the park and he was so caring when she cried in the restaurant is he falling again? Well right now our couple Dan and Serena who have been fighting were just seen walking to a doctors appointment could this be peace they are making? I hope so but really drama is just more exciting

You know you love

Xoxo Gossip girl

Serena arrived home after bridal shopping with the girls 'thank god Jenny and Lorelle told Blair they start school tomorrow' she thought she went to the study where Dan normally is she gently knocked on the door

"Dan?" she called softly, no answer

"Honey can we please talk? I might know how to get you a job" still no answer she walked in to see Dan hunched looking at the newspaper scribbling crosses and circles mostly crosses all over he looked up at Serena

"Is that true or is this another Jerry Springer special without the actual Jerry Springer"

"Look Dan I'm sorry I've been so angry I just really want things to work perfectly for once and not have anything mess up"

"I know"

"And I don't want this child to be born into a mess it's not fair"

"I know look I can't really deal with more talk of this can we talk later?" Serena sighed

"I have an ultra-sound appointment that I have to go to now" Serena got up so did Dan

"I'll go with you" they walked out of the apartment and on to the street neither saying a word the doctor's office wasn't a long walk but it felt like one with neither of them talking when for what seemed like an eternity they went inside Serena went to the desk

"Hi uh Serena Humphrey"

"Yep the doctor will be with you in a minute"

"Okay thanks" she smiled and then sat down next to Dan and looked at a magazine while he just looked around after a while the doctor came out

"Serena Humphrey?" both heads shot up and they got up and walked into the office the doctor was female as Serena requested so they would feel more comfortable with most of the tests and check-ups

"So you're here for your ultra-sound?" they both nodded

"Great Serena if you would just go inside that room and put on this gown then come back out and get on that chair and we'll get started" Serena did so

"And you're the father?"

"Yeah" she smiled and nodded Serena came out and hopped on the chair and Dan stood next to her

"Okay let's put the gel on now it will be cold" Serena nodded and lifted up her gown to reveal her stomach the gel was rubbed on and the ultra-sound was brought over

"And that's the baby over there" Dan and Serena looked Serena started crying and she held onto Dan's hand who was also on the verge of tears

"I'll give you two a moment" she walked out

"That's our baby?" he asked smiling

"Look it's so small" Serena said sobbing

"I can't believe that's our baby" Dan said starting to cry

"Oh Dan it's beautiful"

"Serena I'm sorry for everything"

"Me too" the two kissed and hugged it was like they never fought before.

(After the appointment) Serena and Dan were on the couch with Serena laying down on his lap and him stroking her hair

"God I can't wait to be a dad" Dan said

"You'll be a great dad"

"You be a great mom" he kissed her forehead and they stayed like that for a while

"Dan I know how to get you a job" she said remembering the website

"Yeah?" he asked anxiously

"It's called and online resume you post your resume on this website and you get e-mails of job openings and these jobs are jobs that are suitable for you then you call and ask for an interview"

"You serious?"

"Yeah I have the website right here"

"I guess I'll go post my resume" he said

"Honey I'm so happy" she said starting to cry

"Pregnant women are so sensitive" she laughed through her tears he gave her a kiss and rushed to the computer in the study

"We're gonna be okay" Serena said to herself

**(A/N: Please review)**


	14. Chapter 14

**(A/N: I hope you'll like this chapter more secrets come out)**

It had been a couple of days and Jenny and Lorelle were walking to school together

"So how are you?" Jenny asked

"I'm good what about you?"

"Good ready for school?"

"No, who is?" they laughed then Lorelle saw something on Jenny's neck

"Uh Jenny what's that on your neck is that a oh my god" Jenny covered her neck

"Someone got a hicky" Lorelle sang Jenny blushed

"Guilty" Jenny admitted

"So who was it?" Lorelle asked

"Uh no one really just someone"

"A no one who's a someone very precise Jenny"

"Okay fine I'll tell you but you have to promise not to tell anyone especially Blair"

"I promise" she said Jenny looked around for people, she grabbed Lorelles arm and went to a secluded area

"Okay well the thing is the no one is a someone a very important someone" she whispered

"Who?"

"Okay well the thing is I've kind of been seeing someone"

"That's great"

"Problem is he's taken"

"I need more information"

"Okay the guy is…Nate" Lorelle went wide-eyed 'shit Nate's the reason why Jenny said no to Eric oh god he's cheating on Blair but Blair is cheating on Nate wait if they're cheating on eachother why are they getting married?' she thought

"Oh boy"

"I know I'm a horrible person it's just I really do love him he is the most amazing person in the world just seeing him gives me butterflies I don't wanna be with anyone else but him" Jenny said 'people really need to stop telling me things' Lorelle thought

"I don't understand why is he marrying her then?"

"It's been like this for a while his dad needs him to stay with Blair"

"What's his dad have to do with it?" Jenny explained the whole deal with Eleanor's business

"So Nate's been faking this?"

"For a while now yeah"

"And you guys are together in secret"

"Yeah"

"Wow that's a lot to take in"

"Look I'm sorry but I know I can trust you so do you promise not to tell anyone"

"Jenny don't even worry I won't tell anyone however there is one person we have to tell" she said

"Who?"

"Chuck"

"No he's bound to tell someone plus what does this have to do with anything"

"Just meet me infront of the school at lunch"

Later at lunch Lorelle sent a message to Chuck

-Chuck meet me at the café where we discussed the plan it's urgent-

-I'll be there everything alright?-

-I don't know just meet me there now-

When Jenny met with Lorelle they ran to the café where Chuck was already waiting they ran in and took a seat

"What is it?" Chuck asked

"It's about Nate" Lorelle said

"Yeah?"

"And Jenny"

"Elaborate" Lorelle leaned in and whispered

"They're having an affair" Chuck stared wide-eyed at Jenny

"I knew it!" Chuck exclaimed getting a few stares from people Lorelle hit his arm

"Ow"

"Low profile Bass"

"Sorry" Jenny explained everything between her and Nate

"I always knew there was something"

"So now can you please tell me why we are telling Chuck this?"

"Nate isn't the only one having an affair" Lorelle said then she leaned in and whispered

"Chuck and Blair"

"I knew it!" Jenny exclaimed

"Seriously do you guys know the meaning of a low profile?" Lorelle asked

"It's all on Gossip girl Chuck you're lucky Nate doesn't read that" Jenny whispered harshly

"Yeah cause he's sealing the deal with you" Chuck whispered back

"Sealing the deal? Who says that?" Lorelle asked

"People like Chuck who screws everything that moves"

"Oh god Jenny I actually love Blair"

"And I love Nate"

"Oh please it's pure lust"

"And your burlesque shows aren't as bad?"

"Guys shut up" Lorelle said there was silence

"Okay guys both of you have one thing in common you don't want Blair and Nate to get married okay well I've been helping Chuck stop the wedding Jenny I think we should include you" Lorelle and Chuck told Jenny their plan

"You think it will work?" Jenny asked

"It should trust me they'll thank us in the end" Lorelle said

"Okay well Jenny and I have to get back to school now or we'll be late"

"You guys want a lift it'll be much quicker" Chuck said

"Sure" they both went in his limo and he joined them

Gossip girl: Just spotted Jenny, Chuck and Lorelle talking about something that seems to be very serious well with Jenny and Chuck's history with the soon to be wed couple it could be something to spoil the wedding of the year but why is the brides sister and maid of honor there? Well the wedding is in two weeks so we'll see what's up with them

You know you love me

Xoxo gossip girl

**(A/N: Pleas review)**


	15. Chapter 15

It had been a few of days Dan hadn't gotten a reply about his resume

"Dan it hasn't been that long just be patient" Serena said

"I know I just hope they have jobs for me" he said. The door opened and Eric came through

"Hey Eric" Serena said hugging him

"Hi"

"Hey Dan"

"Hey"

"So how was the ulra-sound?"

"It was so good here' let me show you our baby" Serena got out the ultra-sound photo

"Okay that's the baby right there" Eric looked at it

"How beautiful is it" Serena said gazing at it Eric was frowning at the picture and not saying anything

"Eric what is it?"

"I can't see it"

"What?"

"I can't see it I am the worst uncle I can't even see my own nephew or niece"

"No, no Eric okay just look where I'm pointing okay do you see it now"

"Oh yeah"

"Really or are you just saying that?" Dan asked

"No I still can't see it" Dan got up and looked at the photo

"Okay you see that small thing that's shaped like a peanut?" he asked

"Yeah"

"That's it" **(A/N: Yes it's from Friends)**

"You serious?"

"Yeah" Serena said smiling

"It's so small"

"I know oh hey guess what?"

"What?"

"Dan could be getting a job sooner"

"Really how?"

"He posted his resume online and he'll get a reply with job openings and these jobs would be jobs that would suit him"

"That's great man" he said patting Dan on the back

"Yeah hopefully I'll get a reply soon" the door opened and Jenny came through

"Hi Jenny" Serena said worrying about Eric

"Hey Jen" Dan said

"Hi" Jenny said Eric gave her a nod well it was a start

"Well I cam for breakfast dad left early and I can't cook" Jenny said

"We have some bagels there help yourself" Serena said Jenny grabbed one

"Uh Eric can we talk in private?" she asked

"Um uh yeah okay" they moved into the spare room

"Look I know you're still mad at me but I think we could still be friends cause you're still an important person to me"

"Well truth is I've been avoiding you so I can calm myself down and not be as mad and it's been going good for me"

"Really? Well that's good"

"I really would still like to be friends"

"I would too…So friends?"

"Yeah" the two hugged as friends

"Hey how about we walk to school Lorelle is also coming is that okay?" she asked

"Yeah sure"

"Okay come on" the two left the house and went down to meet Lorelle and she was just arriving

"Hey" Jenny said hugging her

"Hi oh hey Eric" she said also hugging him

"Hey" he said hugging her tightly smelling her hair

"Eric is walking to school with us is that okay?" Jenny asked as the two broke off

"Yeah sure" the three walked down the streets

"So ready for that test today?" Lorelle asked Jenny

"Yeah you?"

"Let me put it this way I don't understand calculus"

"Well I learnt calculus from Eric he's really smart Eric you should tutor Lorelle"

"Only if it's no trouble"

"It's fine when's your test?"

"In the morning"

"Well I could help you in afternoons if you fail the test ask to re-take it"

"Are you sure"

"Really it's okay"

"Thankyou so much" she said hugging him Jenny smiled at the two 'they'd make a cute couple' she thought

After school Lorelle went to Jenny

"Hey uh Jenny where are you going?" she asked

"Well I was going over to your place to see Nate if you know what I mean?" Lorelle then remembered Blair was at home all day it would be kind of weird for Jenny to just randomly pop in to see Nate and Lorelle was gonna be at Erics studying

"Yeah not a good idea"

"Why?"

"Blair is gonna be there"

"Well we can't go to mine cause my dad's there and Dan is coming over"

"Here's a thought don't see eachother tonight"

"Wait I thought you wanted Blair and Nate to not be together"

"I know okay when I caught Chuck and Blair she was a mess she didn't know what to do so I told her to avoid Chuck meanwhile I'm helping Chuck stop the wedding so I think you should avoid Nate cause he'd be a mess too"

"But wouldn't they end up more of a mess at the wedding"

"Not when everything is out in the open"

"I guess" Jenny said sadly

"Hey wedding's in two weeks and you'll see Nate at the engagement party and the rehearsal"

"I guess"

"Okay how about you come study with me and Eric then"  
"Hey you're the one that needs help not me plus I wanna give you two some alone time" Jenny said nudging Lorelle

"What?"

"Come on I saw the way you looked at him"

"Oh come on first Blair now you?"

"You like him, you like him, you love him" Jenny sang

"Shut up I don't like him" Lorelle said laughed

"Okay but he likes you"

"Oh please look why don't you join us it will get your mind off of you know who"

"Okay hey It's Friday today isn't it"

"Yeah why?"

"Well you could come and sleepover at my place"

"Yeah okay"

**(A/N: So what will happen at this sleepover hint: Truth or dare. Please review xoxo)**


	16. Chapter 16

**(A/N: Hey guys sorry for the long wait I hope u lyk the next few chapters the wedding is coming soon!!)**

Jenny and Lorelle were going to Lorelles so she could pack her things

"Hey when we were done Eric seemed to really want us out fast" Jenny said

"Maybe he said somewhere to go " Lorelle said

"Yeah but he would've told us" the two shook it off their minds.

They arrived at Lorelles and went inside only to bump into Nate

"Hey uh what are you guys doing here?"

"I'm sleeping over at Jennys so I gotta get my stuff"

"Okay could you do it really quickly" Lorelle ran upstairs taking Jenny with her

"So where's Blair?" Lorelle called out to Nate

"She might be at Serena's are you done yet?" he called back

"Not yet calm down" she called back when they were done Chuck came through the door

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Well I was picking up some stuff now we're leaving why do people want us out so badly"

"Don't know get out" Chuck said Jenny and Lorelle ran out

"That was odd" Jenny said

"Yeah really odd"

When the two arrived in Brooklyn it was only Rufus at home

"Hey dad this is my friend Lorelle she's spending the night"

"Hi Mr. Humphrey"

"Call me Rufus"

"Where are Dan and Serena?"

"Well Serena went home but Dan is probably on his way to Nates bachelor party"

"What?" they both asked

"I wasn't supposed to tell you that"

"Hey if they're having a bachelor party why aren't we having a bacherlorette party?" Jenny asked

"You can have it on different days sometimes" Rufus said

"So that's why everyone was rushing us out" Lorelle said

"Uh Dad where are they going?"

"Well they're meeting up at Nates for some drinks then they're going to Chucks burlesque bar and I should stop talking right now"

"Well that was easy to fish out" Lorelle said.

Later that night the girls started to play truth or dare

"It's more fun with more people but two's alright I guess" Jenny said

"Yeah and some dares we can do together"

"Okay Lorelle truth or dare"

"Dare"

"Okay" Jenny looked around and then outside

"Okay there's a guy on the street I dare you to go down there and make-out with him and mean it and steal his phone"

"Easy" Lorelle raced downstairs the guy was still down there she walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder when he turned around she grabbed his head and did the dare while she was making out with him she opened her eyes and managed to get his phone they broke off the guy looked dazed

"Well Lisa won't be hearing about this" he said to himself unfortunately Lorelle was still there

"Who's Lisa?" she asked

"She's my girlfriend I'm Frank by the way"

"Yeah don't really care" she ran back up to Jenny

"Okay Jenny truth or dare"

"Dare"

"Okay call his girlfriend Lisa and tell her that Frank stuck his tongue down a girls throat"

"Wow you really are Blairs sister" she looked through the contacts and found the name Lisa and she called it

"Hello is this Lisa? Hi um listen I believe you have a boyfriend named Frank yeah I would think twice about that since he just stuck his tongue down my friends throat" she hung up and the girls burst out laughing the girls looked outside a while later and saw a mad woman go up to Frank and start yelling and hitting him with her handbag

"Oh look it's Lisa" Jenny said the girls laughed then Lisa left.

A while after the girls were still playing

"Hey let's do a dare together" Lorelle suggested

"Okay it has to involve the bachelor party"

"I got it okay we have to both go down to Chucks burlesque bar and we have to go up perform on that stage"

"That's perfect okay lets get ready"

"Good thing I brought everything" Lorelle said the girls put on their sexiest undergarments and their hottest dresses

"How are we gonna get pass my dad?" Jenny asked

"We'll say that Serena invited us to dinner and it was a last minute thing" Jenny nodded and they went and told Rufus where they were going

"How come Blair isn't coming?"

"We're planning her bacherlorette party" Jenny said

"Okay don't get back too late" the girls ran out trying not to laugh

They arrived at the burlesque bar and immediately saw Nate, Chuck, Dan and Eric drinking and laughing and enjoying the burlesque show

"Bingo" Jenny said the giggled and ran up to the stage

Nate, Chuck, Dan and Eric were cheering for the burlesque dancers

"This bachelor party is out of control" Eric said then something caught his eye on stage he swore he saw Lorelle but he was seeing her everywhere but then he swore he saw Jenny

"Uh guys isn't that WHOA!" the guys looked to where Eric was looking and found Jenny and Lorelle on stage dancing and removing their dresses

"Oh god déjà vu times two" Chuck said letting his head fall in his hand

"Jenny? Shit that's my sister I gotta get her off there" Dan got up but Nate pulled his arm back

"Not yet" he said looking at Jenny

"Nate! That is my sister I gotta get her off" Dan ran on stage and grabbed Jenny and pulled her off stage hearing a lot of booing as he pulled her off. Meanwhile Chuck and grabbed Lorelle off the stage

"Chuck"

"Hey you're like a sister to me" Chuck and Dan also grabbed their dresses

"Put them on" Dan said the girls did so

"Okay we're done see ya" Jenny said pulling Lorelle with her

"Hey wait what were you two thinking?" Dan asked outraged

"Dan relax we were just playing truth or dare get over it" Jenny said

"Jenny I'm your brother how am I supposed to react when I see you up on stage taking off your dress and dancing and I'm not talking ballet"

"Dan look it was my idea not Jennys" Lorelle said the girls were trying not to laugh in the process

"What were guys thinking what are you children?" Chuck asked everyone being shocked at Chucks outburst

"Uh Chuck I don't think children are allowed in burlesque bars" Lorelle replied

"Don't joke" he said

"Chuck relax" Nate said Dan and Chuck grabbed the girls and led them out Chuck talked to Lorelle and Dan talked to Jenny

"Jenny I don't know what to say"

"Dan just get over it you're not dad"

"You're my little sister I don't want you making any mistakes"

"I'm having fun with Lorelle she's not as bad as you probably think now"

"I'm sure she's nice but that was real crazy for you guys to do that and you guys shouldn't push yourselves that far to get attention or have that much fun"

"Look we won't do it again promise"

"Okay and I won't tell dad now you better get back home"

"Chuck I'm sorry we were just having fun of all people I thought you would understand"

"I do but look you're like a sister to me and I was just protecting you"

"Yeah right Chuck what's the real reason?" she asked

"Look it's just stupid okay"

"Well Blair did it and you guys ended up having sex in your limo"

"Oh so you did it to have sex?"

"No I was making a point. But Jenny and I were just fooling around it won't happen it was my idea I'm sorry"

"Okay fine just go back to Jennys and stay there if something happened to you I don't know what Blair would do I hate seeing her hurt"

"Awe Chuck"

"Please not in public" they laughed and Lorelle met with Jenny and they walked back to Jennys place

Gossip girl: Just spotted our little Jenny Humphrey and new girl Lorelle pulling a Blair at Chucks burlesque bar but what's more surprising is that Chuck was actually dare I say stopping them along with Dan our lonely boy? Well that's something that was unexpected but Nate seemed to be enjoying the show Jenny was giving? Careful Nate cause you gotta say 'I do' and mean it not long from now. Well as usual.

You know you love me

Xoxo Gossip girl


	17. Chapter 17

Jenny and Lorelle left the club feeling guilty but at the same time cheeky.

"I feel really guilty" Jenny said lying thinking of the attention and the look on Nates face when he saw her

"Me too" Lorelle said trying not to laugh

"Well actually I kind of liked the attention" Jenny said thinking back on it

"Oh what the heck I loved it" Lorelle blurted out

"Oh my god so did I" the girls burst out laughing

"Did you see Nate's face when he saw you? I was trying so hard not to laugh"

"I know oh my god Chuck is so hilarious I don't think I've ever seen him stopping a girl from doing that"

"I don't think anyone has Eric's reaction was good too"

"He so likes you"

"Shut up"

"You brought it up"

"Again shut up" they laughed they linked arms and kept walking

Meanwhile…

Chuck knew he had to call Blair and tell her who decided to crash the bachelor party atleast guys didn't hit on Lorelle or try anything with her

"Hello?" Blair asked through the phone

"Blair it's Chuck"

"What is it Bass? Shouldn't you be at the bachelor party daring Nate to go make-out with girls?"

"Funny but this is something else two people crashed the party"

"Wow Chuck how amazing" she said sarcastically

"Jenny and Lorelle"

"And?"

"Well they just got on stage and started dancing and take off their dresses and shit and Dan went to get Jenny I pulled Lorelle off"

"Wow you pulled a girl off the stage at a burlesque club I'm proud of you Bass"

"Not done so it was a dare"

"Wow she really is my sister"

"Blair that's your reaction?"

"Chuck why on earth are you calling me?"

"Well I thought you should know I don't know"

"Chuck just let it go okay thankyou for stopping her from anything more from happening but she's seventeen she's a big girl"

"Yeah I guess, maybe I'm looking for excuses to talk to you"

"Bass stop it"

"I'm sorry look I'll leave and I promise I won't bother you okay have a good night"

"You too" he hung up the phone and went back inside the club Dan and Eric went to get more drinks so Chuck kept Nate company

"So having fun?" Chuck asked a drunk Nate

"Yeah I am listen I wanted to talk to you"

"Look I'm sorry about Lorelle and Jenny I didn't know they would crash the party-" Nate cut him off

"Thankyou"

"I mean it was just crazy and I'm sorry what?"

"Thankyou"

"For what?"

"Look I really appreciate this party you threw and how you've helped with the wedding you're a really good friend to me and I'm an ass so from now on I'll be better to you" Chuck winced now he felt bad even though Nate was also cheating on Blair that speech made him feel worse but he had to respond

"Nate I'm Chuck Bass it's what I do" Dan and Eric came back with the drinks 'thank god' Chuck thought

"To Nate who will no longer be bachelor like me" Dan slurred Nate laughed a little too much

"Okay time to get you guys home" Chuck said

"I'll take Dan you get Nate"

"I'm surprised you're not drunk"

"I've learnt my lesson"

"That I taught" Dan again slurred

"Come on let's go home to Serena" Dan laughed

"Ha-ha she's pretty"

"And she's your wife" Eric said dragging him out

"Alright come on Nate"

"Hey Chuck what would happen if we hooked up"

"Oh god you're drunker than I thought"

"No seriously what would happen?"

"I don't know Nate okay I don't know"

"Ha-ha someone's mad"

"You need to get home buddy" Chuck said dragging Nate home

When Chuck arrived at Nate and Blair's house he pulled Nate inside

"Oh god Chuck I don't feel so good"

"Don't even-"Chuck was cut off by Nate throwing up on Chucks suit

"Think about it" Chuck finished off

"What's going on?" Blair asked coming down the stairs

"What does it look like?" Chuck asked sarcastically Blair sighed and helped Chuck pick up Nate

"Hi honey woah you look hottttttttttt is that a p-preview for toooooooniiiiiiight?" Nate asked laughing

"Sure it is" she replied sarcastically

"Ha-ha I can'tt waittt" Chuck and Blair took Nate to the bathroom so he could throw up all the liquor the consumed

"Done yet?" Chuck asked

"God I really don't feel good" Nate said feeling his head and trying to get up but failed when he passed out on the ground

"Let's take him to the bedroom" Blair said they both picked him up and carried him to the bed

"I'll get a bucket" Chuck said going downstairs

"Thankyou" Blair said

Chuck came back up with a bucket and placed it beside next to Nate

"I'll clean up the mess downstairs" Chuck said

"Don't be silly let the maid do it" Blair said

"No it's fine"

"Okay but I'll help" the two went down and grabbed wet cloths and towels Blair giggled

"What?" Chuck asked

"Who would've thought that Chuck Bass and Blair Waldorf would be cleaning up someone's mess instead of letting the maid do it" Chuck chuckled it was true it was an odd sight an odd enough sight to take a second glance at it. When the mess was cleaned up the two threw the cloths and towels in the sink

"That's something the maid can do in the morning" Chuck said

"No I'll clean it"

"Then I'll help you since you helped before" the two cleaned the cloths and towels

"So how was the party other than my sister and Jenny crashing it?"

"It was okay Nate and Dan were pretty drunk" Blair giggled Chuck loved it when she did that it sent shivers up his spine

"How was your night?" he asked

"Serena was here for a little bit god that girl can eat"  
"Well she is eating for two" Chuck said

"Yeah she is hey Chuck?" she asked

"Yeah?"

"How long has it been since we talked like this?"

"I don't know it's nice isn't it?" it truly was they could have a serious conversation or a normal one with no lust involved he would rather just talk like this than win a free pass to go a strip clubs everyday for a month

"It is" Blair said feeling the same way only change strip clubs to shopping spree

"Well um I uh better go now since my work here is done" Chuck said

"Um okay so I'll see you in a couple of days?"

"Right the rehearsal and the engagement party I'll be there"

"Okay bye Chuck"

"Bye" he pulled her in for a hug, a hug none of them wanted to let go of Chuck had to have more control of himself he knew that so he gave her one last squeeze and slowly let go 'remember you'll hopefully have her at the wedding' he thought Blair gave a small smile and watched him leave


	18. Chapter 18

The next day Blair, Serena, Jenny and Lorelle were sitting in a café sipping their lattes, cappuccinos and macchiatos

"So the big day is coming soon" Serena said excitedly

"Yes and we finally have the bridesmaid dresses everything is going perfectly I can't wait" Blair said

"We can't either we're so happy for you" Jenny said

"Well I should really leave you three alone now"

"Why?" Lorelle asked

"Well I need to give you guys time to discuss my bacherlorette party" Blair said the three forced a smile

"Oh yeah right the party well yeah we should talk about it" Serena said Blair smiled and walked off when she was out of sight the girls dropped their smiles

"We have to throw her a bacherlorette party?" Serena asked a bit outraged

"Well the guys ahad a bachelor party for Nate it's my fault I'm the Maid of Honor I should really plan this stuff but we'll plan for tonight coz we don't have any other night to do it"

"Okay so what do we do?" Jenny asked

"I got it! Okay so we have a themed party old Hollywood movie star with kinkiness"

"I like where this is heading keep going" Serena urged

"Well Blair could dress up as Audrey Hepburn and the strippers we hire could dress up as her leading men and ofcourse they'd eventually have to take their clothes off but you know what I mean"

"Lorelle that's brilliant only one question?" Jenny asked

"What?"

"Who do we go as?"

"Um well Serena you could go as Grace Kelly, Jenny you could go as Marilyn Munroe and I'll go as Natalie Wood"

"Okay perfect so we'll hire like four or five strippers and we'll have it tonight so where do we have it"

"We could have it at mine and Blairs ofcourse the only thing would be to get Nate out of the house but that's easy"

"Okay perfect!" Jenny exclaimed

Later that day…

Serena was getting ready for the party

"Okay Grace Kelly my mom might have something" She had the classic long white strapless dress all she needed was a white shawl to go over one shoulder and she was set

"Serena!" Dan called from the study

"What is it? I'm getting ready"

"I got a reply about my resume" Serena rushed to the study

"What did they say?" she asked

"An offer about being a book editor"

"I think it's great"

"I don't know I mean a book editor?"

"Dan you critique books all the time"

"Oh I do not"

"Dan how's that book you're reading?"

"It's a good plot and the characters are great but the quotes are just too cheesy and don't fit into the dramatic context and the series of events are far too predictable and I see where you're going with this so I'm gonna stop"

"See you'd be a great book editor"

"But I'm really tough to impress with books"

"That's perfect you need to be tough to impress"

"I don't know"

"I think you should do it I mean think of the baby"

"I'll call for an interview but I'll still think about it"

"Okay honey I would love to stay but I gotta get ready to go to Blairs" Serena gave Dan a kiss and ran out and stopped by her moms and borrowed a shawl and rushed to Blairs.

When she arrived she found the house definitely looking like classic Hollywood she found Lorelle and Jenny decorating the place dressed in their Marilyn Munroe and Natalie Wood outfits

"Hey guys where's Blair?" Serena asked

"Not here yet when she gets here I'm gonna get her to dress up in her Breakfast At Tiffanys outfit then surprise her with the living room and then we let in the strippers" Lorelle explained

"Okay how are you gonna get Blair to dress up?" Jenny asked

"It's Blair she'll jump at the chance to look like Audrey Hepburn I'll just tell it's for shits and giggles" Jenny and Serena nodded and they continued to decorate the place

"Oh I forgot to mention I made cookies" Jenny said pulling out a basket Serena and Lorelle took a peak and burst out laughing

"Oh Jenny that is good"

"Well you said be a little kinky so I made penis cookies"

"Love the white chocolate chips at the end" Serena said still laughing.

After a bit the three finished their decorations and suddenly they heard heals clanking on the ground outside

"Blair's home I'll take care of her" Lorelle said rushing closing the living room door and rushing to the door

"Hey Blair"

"Hey why are you dress like that?" Blair asked

"I felt like dressing up"

"You look like Natalie Wood"

"Well it's just for fun you know if you wanted to join me you could be Audrey Hepburn and we could watch Breakfast At Tiffanys and Splendor in the Grass" Blairs face immediately lightened up and she rushed upstairs and got changed. When she came out she rushed downstairs

"That was quick" Lorelle said

"Yep now let's watch the movies"

"Um well the thing is I don't think we should watch the movies" Blair frowned

"Why not?" Lorelle led Blair to her the living

"Well I don't think we should be watching movies while we're having" she opened the living room doors

"Your bacherlorette party" Lorelle finished off Blair's jaw dropped it was amazing

"Oh my god!" she exclaimed

"SURPRISE!" Serena, Jenny and Lorelle yelled Blair laughed and jumped up and down. The four started the night with drinks then Serena made an announcement

"Now to celebrate your last nights as a bacherlorette we have made a very tasteful treat for you Miss Blair" Jenny got up

"First we have your first leading man Mr. Henry Higgins form My Fair Lady" a man entered the room dressed like Henry Higgins he walked over to Blair who was sitting down and he gave her a lap dance and began to remove his clothes Blair squealed in excitement and Lorelle laughed at Blairs reaction. Blair reached into her wallet and pulled out a fifty-dollar bill and placed it in his tight black briefs

"Thankyou very much Henry Higgins" Serena said when he was done

"Now we have our second leading man well more like leading men they are two brothers they are our Linus and Davis Larrabee from the movie Sabrina" two men entered they actually looked like brothers they were dressed up in suits which soon came off then ofcourse the thirds announcement

"Now we have our third leading man Joe Bradley from the movie Roman Holiday" the man entered and did the same routine as the others

"I love bacherlorette parties" Blair giggled yes she was quite tipsy

"Now last but not least our final leading man from Breakfast At Tiffanys Paul Fred Varjak" Blair squealed as he entered.

After the strippers left and penis cookies and tones of drinking the girls were ready to wrap up the party Jenny and Serena stumbled to the door giggling like crazy

"Open sesame!" Serena exclaimed at the door

"It's not opening" she giggled

"You have to turn to door-knob you silly goose" Jenny laughed opening the door Blairs maid helped the two out the house and hailed a cab for them.

Lorelle and Blair were still inside laughing

"So when does Nate get home?" Blair asked

"Oh right I forgot about him" Lorelle said laughing Blair burst out laughing

"Let's call him" Blair said stumbling to the phone but tripping over instead

"Ha-ha you're so clumsy" Lorelle went to the pone and dialed Nates number

"Hello?" he asked through the phone

"Helloooooooooooooooooooo" Lorelle giggled

"Lorelle?" he asked Blair snatched the phone from Lorelle

"Helloooooo husbandddddddddddddddd" she slurred

"Lorelle? Blair? Oh god are you guys drunk?" he asked

"Maybeee" Blair snorted

"I'm coming home Chuck's coming to help" he said sighing as he hung up

"I think he's mad" Lorelle said

"Well he was drunk last night and he threw up"

"Ha-ha that's really funny" Lorelle said laughing

"It is" Blair said also laughing

When Nate and Chuck came home he found the two stumbling around the house singing 'Moon River' well more like yelling it

"MOON RIVERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR" the girls shouted to the top of their lungs

"Oh god" Nate and Chuck walked over to the two

"Oo more strippers" Blair slurred

"Silly goose it's Nate and Chuck"

"Well Nate is like a stripper in bedddddd and so is Chu-"

"Blair let's get you to the bathroom" Chuck said carrying her upstairs

"Let's get you to the other bathroom" Nate said throwing Lorelle over his shoulders

"Wow guys have really soft backs"

"Lorelle get your hand off my ass"

"Ha-ha you said ass" Nate rolled his eyes

"Oh shit" Lorelle said she then threw up it all went on Nate, he quickened his pace to the bathroom when he made it he put her down on the floor

"Okay time to get rid of that alcohol" he placed her head over the toilet

"Leave me alone" she slurred pushing him away

"Come on Lorelle you know your body can't take that stuff"

"Yes it can cause I say so" she said stupidly Nate sighed and placed her head over the toilet but Lorelle did the unexpected she turned around and punched him across the face

"Oh shit Lorelle seriously" this was gonna be harder than he thought

Meanwhile…

Blair was over the toilet getting rid of the alcohol she had Chuck was rubbing her back and holding her hair back

"Done now?" he asked Blair nodded she fell into Chucks arms

"I don't wanna get married"

"Come on Blair let's get you to bed" he said picking her up

"I don't I wanna stay with you"

"I know Blair I know" she hugged his neck and pulled him in for a kiss it was a short one but she needed it Chuck smiled at her and placed her in her bed and put a bucket beside her

"Chuck!" Nate called

"I'm coming!" he called back

"Don't leave I don't wanna be alone" Blair said pulling his jacket

"I have to okay but Nate will be here to take care of you I promise" he said caressing her face he kissed her forehead and rushed to the other bathroom

"Chuck, Lorelle won't throw up she just punched me can you deal with her?" Nate asked

"Yeah sure Blair's in bed, just stay with her she doesn't want to be alone" Nate nodded and went to his room

"Okay Lorelle you need to get rid of that stuff or you'll get really sick don't you feel sick now?"

"Yeah but I don't want to I hate throwing it's yucky" Chuck chuckled

"Well then don't drink I know it's yucky come on I'll hold your hair back" Lorelle hung over the toilet and threw up

"There you go" Chuck said

"I'm a bitch when I'm drunk aren't I?"

"Well you punched Nate so I'm gonna have to say yeah" Chuck said smiling when she was done Chuck carried her to he room and put her in bed

"Remember tomorrow we have the rehearsal and engagement party" Chuck said

"No" Lorelle whined Chuck placed a bucket next to her

"Thanks okay Chuck I'm promise Blair will be yours I swear if she's not I'll find every possible way for her to be" Chuck nodded and hugged Lorelle

"Okay Lorelle you sleep now I'm gonna go I'll see you tomorrow"

**(A/N: Please review)**


	19. Chapter 19

Gossip girl: Just spotted Dan leaving his job interview did he get it? Let's hope our favourite lonely boy does. Looks like our rehearsal and engagement party have arrived the wedding being tomorrow everything seems to be pretty uplifted in the upper east side this will be the wedding of the year and we all know who will be there.

You know you love me

Xoxo Gossip girl

(Back to normal) The rehearsal was starting in a few minutes Blair was running around like a chook without a head

"Honey calm down the wedding planner will be here soon" Nate said rubbing her shoulders

"We're starting in a few minutes god dammit Serena where's Dan?"

"I told you he'll be a bit late he has a job interview"

"Oh my god really?" Jenny asked excited

"What for?" Lorelle asked

"A book editor"

"Can we please focus?" Blair snapped everyone was silent

"Sorry Blair" Serena murmured

"Blair the wedding planner could be parking her car why don't we go outside to check?" Nate suggested guiding her to the door. Chuck moved over to Lorelle

"Did you get the dress?" he whispered

"Came in this morning she didn't suspect a thing did you get the-" Chuck cut Lorelle off

"Yeah did Jenny change the you know what?" he asked

"I'll go ask" Lorelle moved over to Jenny and whispered

"Did you change the you know what for tomorrow?"

"Yes it's all done" Lorelle gave a thumbs up to Chuck

"Guys I think the wedding planner's here" Eric said

"How do you know?" Serena asked

"She's walking with Nate and Blair" everyone nodded and when the three walked in everyone went inside the church

"Okay now can I have the bridesmaids, groomsmen, maid of honor, best man, father of the bride and the bride down the back" the wedding planner Carrie announced everyone did so

"Isn't there another groomsman?" Carrie asked

"He's running late he had an important commitment" Serena explained

"Okay great so can I get Eric and Jenny in the front, Serena and well invisible Dan behind them then Chuck and Lorelle and ofcourse the bride and the father up the back now let's start" they were interrupted by loud running footsteps

"Sorry I'm late" Dan said

"It's okay" Blair said

"How'd you go?" Serena asked

"And let's begin" Carrie announced music immediately started and Eric and Jenny gracefully made their way down the aisle when they were half way down Serena and Dan began walking

"So tell me"

"We can't we're at a wedding rehearsal" Dan said

"I can't wait much longer"

"Shh Carrie's giving us the evil eye" Serena sighed and stopped talking. Chuck and Lorelle then began to make their way down the aisle. When everyone was in their position Blair and her dad made their way down

"Okay now the priest will talk blah-blah now the readings?" Jenny and Dan put their hands up

"Okay so you walk over here Dan you recite your reading then Jenny you do the same then you make your way back the priest will talk more now Lorelle whenever Blair moves"

"I fix her dress and veil from behind" she finished off for Carrie

"Great then Blair and Nate will kiss okay so Blair Nate you walk back up the aisle first" the couple did so then Chuck and Lorelle made their way, followed by Serena and Dan, then Eric and Jenny followed.

"Okay can we try all of that again?"

Later that day…

After the wedding rehearsal the guys went back to the suite they were staying at and the girls went back to theirs

"This sucks" Serena whined when they reached their suite

"Why?" Jenny asked

"Dan still hasn't told me how his job interview went and you know he's been avoiding the subject it's making me think it didn't go well and he's too scared to tell me"

"Well it's been pretty hard for him to tell you all day but maybe he'll tell you tonight" Jenny said hopefully

"We should probably get ready for the engagement party then" Serena said getting up. All the girls started getting pampered and ready two hours before the actual party

Meanwhile…

"So how did the interview go?" Nate asked Dan

"Not saying anything until I tell Serena"

"Oh now we'll never know" Eric joked

"She'll find out tonight but for now I'm not saying anything"

"So Nate the big day's tomorrow how do you feel?" Eric asked

"Great I guess" Nate replied unconvinced

"What does that mean?" Chuck asked

"I don't know"

"Getting cold feet?" Dan asked

"Maybe"

"Nate you've been like for a while you don't necessarily have cold feet for that long"

"Chuck you've never been married how could you know?" Nate asked

"No Chuck's right cold feet doesn't last that long" Eric said

"How do you guys know this?" Dan asked

"My father is Bart Bass"

"My mother is Lily Van Der Woodsen"

"Well I don't know what it is but I'm sure I'll be great I mean come on I'm marrying Blair we've wanted this forever" Nate said convincing himself more then ever but all he could think about was Jenny.

Meanwhile…

The girls were pampered and were now getting dressed. Blair was in her room applying her make-up, she was sad when she should've been the most excited person in the world she kept thinking of Chuck and how she noticed so many things wrong with the wedding little detailed things that didn't feel right she looked down at her engagement ring Nates family diamond it was the one piece of jewellery she had always wanted to wear ever since she was little now she looked at it and it didn't feel right anymore. Lorelle knocked on Blairs door

"Come in" Blair called out

"Which dress should I wear?" Lorelle asked holding up two dresses

"The red one, red suits you" Lorelle nodded

"Blair are you okay?" she asked Blair nodded forcing a smile

"No you're not what's wrong?" Lorelle asked

"I don't know" Blair admitted

"What do you mean? Are you getting cold feet?"

"Maybe but I don't something just doesn't feel right anymore I mean at the rehearsal there were things that seemed wrong and I look at this ring and I just don't know anymore" Serena walked in

"Hey what's going on?" she asked walking over to Blair

"Blair what's wrong?"

"I've wanted this wedding ever since I was five but now I'm not so sure"

"Blair it's probably just cold feet remember when I was getting married to Dan?" Blair chuckled

"You almost called off the wedding"

"I know but I didn't because I knew he was the one and Blair you and Nate are destined to be together" Serena said 'Not as destined as her and Chuck' Lorelle thought

"We have lasted this long"

"And that's amazing" after a bit more pep talk Blair was feeling a little better well atleast she pretended to feel better


	20. Chapter 20

The party was in the ballroom of the hotel everyone was invited parents, students from St. Judes and Constance Billard ofcourse people they knew and didn't have a problem with. Blair and Nate first went to talk to his parents

"Blair it's a shame your mother isn't here" Mrs. Archibald said

"Hmm not really would you please excuse me" Blair walked off to get a drink

"How's the party?" Chuck asked

"Nates parents are already sad my mother isn't here god it's my wedding" Blair pouted

"Just go back there and talk about something else"

"Oh yeah like what?"

"I don't know your wedding" Blair rolled her eyes and went back over Jenny walked over to Chuck

"She okay?"

"People are already commenting on her mothers absence"

"I hate pretending to be okay about it like now I'm just dying to jump into Nates arms and stay there"

"Well tomorrow the plan will happen so just contain yourself"

"Oh great now the bride and groom to be are starting their spotlight dance" it was tradition at the engagement party it's basically what happens at the wedding reception first the bride and groom start then the maid of honor and best man, then other bridesmaids and groomsmen and then the parents then everyone else. Blair and Nate glided through the dancefloor smiling at eachother

"I can't wait to marry you" Nate said

"I can't wait either" Blair said god they were good actors Chuck and Lorelle soon joined them on the dance floor

"Later on cut in to dance with Blair"

"Then who will Nate dance with?" he asked

"When Jenny is nearby that's when you cut in then Jenny will dance with Nate"

"But then who will Eric dance with?"

"Me genius"

"Oh right ofcourse" Chuck laughed

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked

"Well the plan is just so specific and you make a very bold statement that you and Eric have to dance together"

"Oh shut up" Jenny was getting closer to Nate then Lorelle made a sign to switch

"Go" Lorelle whispered Chuck politely cut in to dance with Blair Nate danced with Jenny leaving Eric to dance with Lorelle

Meanwhile…

Dan and Serena were still dancing together happy to be in the moment but Serena couldn't wait any longer

"How did the interview go?" she asked

"I got it"

"You what?"

"I start next week I got the job"

"Oh Dan I knew you could do it" she said tearing up Dan wiped away her tears with his thumb and caressed her face he leaned down and kissed her putting so much passion into she responded with more passion they truly loved eachother and wanted to be together for the rest of their lives when they broke off they looked deeply into eachothers eyes

"I love you Dan"

"I love you too" Serena paused and held her stomach

"Dan the baby's kicking"

"Really?" Serena nodded putting his hand on the belly

"Wow it's amazing" Dan said almost crying

"I know it's really in there"

"I know" the two hugged and continued to dance

Meanwhile…

Chuck was dancing with Blair imagining he was her husband to be

"So are you okay after last night?" he asked

"Yeah I'm good oh and I what I said about not wanting to get married that was the alcohol talking I didn't mean it" Chucks heart dropped he knew it wasn't true but god he hated hearing it why couldn't she admit that she loved him it just hurt he put a small smile and nodded

"I know"

"Well good I just wanted to uh clear that up" she hated hurting Chuck to convince herself that her and Nate were meant to be

Meanwhile…

Nate held jenny close to him

"So you're getting married tomorrow"

"Yeah it's pretty exciting"

"Yeah it is congratulations"

"Jenny"

"What?"

"I'm sorry okay I know this is hard trust me it's killing me but we'll make it work somehow"

"We can't Nate you're marrying Blair I can't stand between that"

"But Jenny-"

"Nate you know I'm right let's just finish this dance" the two did so 'tomorrow the plan will happen' she kept saying to herself

Meanwhile…

"So after Jenny and I left did you enjoy the bachelor party?" Lorelle asked Eric chuckled

"If you call dragging a drunk Dan back home then yeah I had a blast" Lorelle laughed

"So why did you guys crash the party"

"Um well I was at Jennys and we were bored so were playing truth or dare"

"Say no more I wish you guys didn't leave though"

"Oh you enjoyed it"

"I did but it would've been nice if you had stayed we could've talked"

"Kind of like we are right now"

"Yeah kind of" there was a silence for a bit

"You look beautiful by the way" he said he truly meant it

"Thankyou you look great too"

"Thanks"

After a night of dancing and congratulation speeches the party came to an end

"I'll see you tomorrow" Nate smiled at Blair

"I can't wait" she kissed is cheek and walked back up to her suite. Jenny and Lorelle gave Chuck a big hug

"I'll see you two tomorrow"

"Definitely" Jenny said smiling


	21. Chapter 21

**(A/N: The wedding is in this chapter and the next chapter enjoy!!) **

Gossip girl: The wedding of the year has finally arrived I don't think anyone slept a wink last night I wonder how the bride and groom to be are hopefully they are not getting cold feet and it's time to see the plan Chuck, Lorelle and Jenny have been privately discussing all this time.

You know you love me

Xoxo Gossip girl

(Back to normal) Blair, Serena, Lorelle and Jenny were getting pampered for the wedding

"Blair the big day is here" Serena said excitedly

"I know my wedding" Blair said pretending to be excited

"Finally you've been waiting for this day since you were what five?"

"Yeah I can't wait"

Meanwhile…

Nate had just woken up he began brushing his teeth going over what Jenny had last night. He took a look at himself in the mirror he hadn't slept that much probably an hour maybe even less, he looked awful not just because he was tired he just wasn't as excited as he was supposed to be. But he needed to wake up, he needed coffee he went out to the kitchen and poured himself a cup, he needed it. Unfortunately he was soon interrupted by Dan and Eric jumping in the room and congratulating him

"Dude you're getting married" Eric said

"Yeah I know"

"Dude show some excitement" Dan said

"I'm tired I didn't get much sleep"

"Well wake up you're getting married you can't be grumpy" Nate sighed and walked back to the bathroom to splash cold water on his face. He jumped back a little he almost forgot how cold water was but it got his attention he was awake now

"You're getting married today" e said to himself over and over again

Later on…

The guests arrived at the church Nate, Chuck, Dan and Eric escorted everyone to their seats. Chuck felt his phone vibrate, he looked at it Jenny was calling him

"Yeah?"

"Come to the back I have the speech here?"

"I'm coming now" Chuck ran to the back and grabbed the readings off Jenny

"Perfect how's Blair doing?" he asked

"She looks nervous how's Nate?"

"Who knows he didn't get much sleep but he doesn't look happy" Jenny nodded Chuck ran back down the aisle and walked over to the priest

"Um Father John?"

"Yes"

"Uh there were some big mistakes in the little speech we made for you so here's the new copy"

"Oh thankyou" Chuck nodded. Dan walked up to him

"We have to go to the back to get ready the wedding's about to start" Chuck nodded and they walked to the back first Chuck went to Nate

"You okay?" he asked

"Just wedding jitters I guess" he chuckled

"You'll be fine I promise" Chuck patted him on the back and made his way to the back

The music began everyone was silent, they turned their heads to see Eric and Jenny make their way down the aisle, people smiled at them and Eric smiled back, but Jenny was too focused on Nate he smiled at her she gave a small smile but she knew he really didn't wanna get married to Blair. Dan and Serena then made their way being the happiest couple in the church Dan got a job and they were having a baby together people smiled at the little bump showing on the Serena's stomach. They were so happy obviously a thousand times happier than the couple to be. Lorelle and Chuck made their way down the aisle Chuck giving his signature smirk and Lorelle excited for the plan that would soon begin when they made it to the end 'Here comes the bride' began everyone stood up to see the Blair and her father everyone gasped, she looked beautiful her hair was up in a French bun, her father was smiling proudly. Chuck almost fell to his knees there was looking so beautiful but something that broke his heart was that she was wearing the saddest smile. Nate smiled at Blair he knew she wasn't the one but she looked beautiful. He looked at his father god he hated him Blair and her mother weren't even talking why he should he still be helping his father with his career for Eleanor when her daughter won't talk to her it was stupid. When Blair and her father made it to the end her father lifted her veil and kissed both cheek and gave Blair off to Nate

"And who gives this woman to this man?" the priest asked

"I do" her father said he smiled at the two and took his seat

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses, to join Blair and Chuck" everyone gasped the only smiles were the smiles of Chuck, Lorelle and Jenny

"I'm terribly sorry, dearly beloved we are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses, to join Blair and Nate in holy matrimony which is commended to be honorable" the priest went on about marriage

"Marriage is an honor at which Jenny and Nate" another gasp

"Oh my I apologize once more, marriage is an honor at which Blair and Nate are receiving today now before I go on if anyone has any objections at which why this couple should not be married speak now or forever hold your peace"

"I object" Lorelle said raising her hand

"I object too" Chuck said

"Yeah I object" Jenny said endless gasps were heard

"I object too" Dan said

"Dan" Serena said

"Sorry everyone was objecting it looked like fun, sorry"

"Okay what is going on?" Blair asked

"Blair you cannot marry Nate" Chuck said

"Oh please"

"Blair listen to what Chuck has to say" Lorelle said

"Why should I? And why are you objecting?"

"Because you don't love Nate and he doesn't love you" a loud gasp echoed the church

"What?"

"Okay so you may love eachother as friends but you and Chuck are meant to be" Blair sighed and looked at Chuck

"Blair I'm in love with you it kills me to see you marry someone that doesn't have that love for you if Nate loved you the way I did I would leave you alone but I can't neither of you want to get married we all know why Nate is marrying you even you do"

"Chuck don't make this hard on me"

"What's hard for you is having to convince yourself be in love with Nate and having to go through this and put a pretty smile on your face" there was a long silence

"Chuck please Nate and I are meant to be I'm sorry I led you on but we want to get married even he does he's been faithful this entire time"

"I slept with Nate" Jenny blurted out everyone gasped Nates father stood up

"What?"

"Dad please stay out of this" Nate ordered

"Oh god I can't believe this is happening" Blair said

"Wait so this is who you left me for?" Eric asked

"Eric I thought you were okay now" Jenny said

"I am but come on Nate?"

"You know I'm standing right here" Nate said looking at Eric

"So Jenny you still felt you had a chance with Nate so you slept with him?"

"Hey you still cheated on Nate with Chuck" Blair darted at Jenny but Lorelle held her back while Serena held Jenny back

"It's a good thing we're standing in between them" Serena said

"Lorelle let go of me"

"Blair calm down just admit it you don't love Nate"

"This is stupid"

"Admit it" Blair looked at Nate then at Chuck then back at Nate then Chuck then she looked at Lorelle and let her tears fall freely

"I don't" she sobbed

"I don't love him" Lorelle hugged her sister

"Shh it's okay"

"I love Chuck" she pulled away from Lorelle and fell into Chucks arms he held her tight not wanting to let go he let the tears escape from his eyes

"Nate do you love Blair?" Lorelle asked

"You know what I don't that's why I haven't been happy I'm marrying someone I don't love"

"Who do you love then?" Lorelle asked Nate looked at Jenny

"Jenny I love you" he walked over and picked her up in his arms

"I'm sorry I put you through this" he said

"As long as I'm here with you I don't care" she kissed him passionately putting all the love she had for Nate out there.

Blair and Chuck finally pulled away

"Blair I have something for you" Lorelle squealed Serena looked at her weirdly

"I know what it is" she whispered to her

"Blair I love you more than anything in the world nothing can describe this feeling I have for you, I wanna spend the rest of my life with you" he pulled a box from his pocket and got down on one knee he opened the box revealing a diamond engagement ring everyone gasped

"Will you marry me?" he asked Blair looked into Chucks eyes she knew she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him

"Chuck I'll marry you right now" Chuck smiled and picked her up and kissed her she was with him admitting she loved him he placed the ring on her finger

"Wait so are you guys getting married now?" Serena asked

"I guess so" said Blair Serena squealed and hugged Blair, Lorelle squealed and hugged Chuck

"Thankyou" he said Nate

"Blair come on" Lorelle said leading Blair to the back

"What do you mean I gotta get married"

"You're not dressed for it"

"Okay not following"

"You're wearing the wrong dress" Blair was still not following

"I'll show you when we get there"

**(A/N: Please review xoxo)**


	22. Chapter 22

**(A/N: Hey guys here's part 2 of the wedding glad you liked part 1)**

Lorelle led Blair to the back of the church

"Lorelle I still don't get what you mean"

"Well I just don't think you're wearing the right dress"

"Lorelle it's a wedding dress"

"But it's not good"

"Excuse me?"

"Well it's really pretty I'd probably wear it myself but back to the point it's not your wedding dress"

"Really well then what is my wedding dress?"

"Oh don't give me that you know what I mean" Blairs face was blank Lorelle sighed and pulled out a black dry cleaner bag, she unzipped the bag to reveal Blairs real wedding dress, her dream dress the dress she wore when she made-out with Chuck in the bridal store. Now that she was marrying Chuck it felt right to wear that dress

"So put the dress on then we'll go back in"

"No we are starting from the beginning with bridesmaids and groomsmen walking before I make my entrance"

"Alright you wait here I'll get everyone"

Meanwhile…

Everyone was waiting for Lorelle and Blair to come back out Chuck turned to Nate

"So Nate even though there are time when I wanted to kill to you, you're still my best friend so will you be my best man?"

"Sure man I mean it wouldn't be awkward?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way" the two did a man-hug and then Lorelle cam back

"Okay everyone we're starting from the beginning so let's go"

A couple of minutes later…

The music began and Eric and Jenny once again made there way down the aisle, followed by Dan and Serena with Nate and Lorelle trailing behind. Soon "Here comes the bride" played once again and Blair and her father emerged everyone gasped if she was beautiful before she was amazingly breath-taking now. Chuck couldn't believe how gorgeous she was every step she took was a step closer to them being husband and wife, he loved her so much. Blair made it to the end of the aisle

"And who gives this woman to this man?" the priest asked

"I do Chuck take care of my baby girl" Blair smiled through her tears

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses, to join Blair and Chuck in holy matrimony which commended to be honorable" Blair and Chuck gazed into eachothers eyes mouthing 'I love you' to eachother

"Marriage is an honor at which Blair and Chuck are receiving today now before I go on if anyone has any objections as to why this couple should not be married speak now or forever hold your peace" there was silence no one spoke

"Oh thank god" the priest said everyone laughed

"Now do you Chuck take Blair to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, to honor and to cherish, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

"I do" Chuck replied

"Do you Blair take Chuck to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, to honor and to cherish, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

"I do"

"The rings please" Lorelle handed Chucks ring to Blair and Nate handed Blairs ring to Chuck

"Now Chuck place the ring on Blairs finger and repeat after me, with this ring I thee wed"

"With this ring I thee wed" Chuck said placing the ring on Blair

"Now Blair place the ring on Chucks finger and repeat after me, with this ring I thee wed"

"With this ring I thee wed"

"By the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife you may now kiss the bride" Chuck lifted Blairs veil and place his hands on her face and leaned down to kiss her, everyone clapped and cheered for the couple when the two broke off they walked out back up the aisle, followed by Lorelle and Nate. Nates dad stood up and grabbed Nates arms

"Nate what are you thinking is this some kind of joke?" Nate was tired of his dad after all the shit his dad had put him through Nate swung his arm back and punched his dad in the face, Nate turned to Lorelle

"Payback from a couple of years ago" he said remember when his dad had punched him **(A/N: Think Victor/Victrola) **Lorelle nodded

"Not bad but we both know I punch better than you"

"When you're drunk"

"Point taken" the two laughed and walked back up the aisle and were followed by Dan and Serena then Eric and Jenny

"Eric let's play truth or dare" Jenny suggested

"Jenny we're at a wedding"

"I dare you to kiss Lorelle tonight and ask her out on a date"

"What now?" he asked outraged

"No not now" Eric sighed a breath of relief

"At the wedding reception"

"What?"

"Come on I've seen you make googly at her and I'm pretty sure she likes you too"

"You're crazy Jenny"

Gossip girl: Hey people well wasn't that a shock? For those of you just tuning in or even those of you who weren't invited to the wedding thank god gossip girl is here with all the dirt. Chuck, Lorelle, Jenny and well I guess Dan objected to Blair and Nate getting married shocking? I think not but for Chuck and Jenny to object how terribly romantic. Well turns out our Queen B and Bad boy got married instead and Jenny and Nate are also together but there's one question leaving us hanging what's Nate gonna do about his father? All taken care before he escorted the maid of honor Lorelle out of the wedding he punched his dad well that was definitely the wedding of the year and what's this? Our lonely boy Dan has a job? Finally, apparently he's gonna be a book editor well I now have to make my way to the wedding reception

You know you love me

Xoxo Gossip girl

**(A/N: Please review xoxo)**


	23. Chapter 23

**(A/N: Hey guys thanks so much for the reviews. ericaa13 to answer your question firstly you need to have documents made in your computer which would be the story/chapters. Then when you login to your page go to 'documents' and where it says 'doc label' you upload the documents one at a time, then you go to stories and if you're starting a new story you click on the link that says new story then you pick which category i.e. movies, books, TV shows etc, then let's say you pick TV shows you'd pick which show let's us say friends then you're brought to a page where you write the summary of the story, pick the rating and it's genre etc then you click on save changes then there's a link that says 'contents/chapters' click on that and to add chapters you look down to where it says 'add chapter' and look at the 'sub-heading' that says 'documents' click on that and a drop-menu will appear and then the documents you uploaded in 'documents' will be there so then you add those one at a time then you're done then you add more chapters as the story goes until you're done. Hope it helps, good luck. Sorry Moliver about the line the priest says)**

The wedding reception was the part everyone was looking forward to. There was the dancing, the drinking, hooking up for some people and ofcourse the newlyweds shared their spotlight dance. The held on close to eachother looking into eachothers eyes with their foreheads rested against eachother

"I love you" Chuck said for the millionth but each time it never got old

"I love you too" Blair replied. The couple for a bit then Nate and Lorelle joined them, soon after so did Dan and Serena, then Eric and Jenny. As Nate and Lorelle were dancing, Nate thought for a bit

"So did you help Jenny and Chuck stop the wedding?" he asked

"Guilty"

"Thankyou"

"I'm glad I could help, now go dance with Jenny" she said. Nate politely cut in between Eric and Jenny so he could dance with Jenny. Eric made his way to Lorelle and danced with her

"That was some wedding" he said

"Yep"

"I'm guess that's what you were helping them with"

"Yeah it was"

"Well it was a good outcome"

"Tell me about it"

"You look really beautiful" Lorelle burst out laughing

"What?" he asked

"You only tell the bride she's beautiful every other girl is supposed to look like shit"

"Well you still look good"

"Thanks you look great too" now Eric burst out laughing

"What?" she asked

"I thought the bride was supposed to be the one looking great" he replied

"Oh fine then you look like a piece of shit"

"Thankyou and you look like death warmed up"

"Thankyou" she said, Eric took a deep breath he was about to ask her out when

"Eric come and dance with me" Serena called out, Eric gave Lorelle an apologetic look

"Go dance with her it's fine" Lorelle said

"I'll talk to you later" he said going to Serena. Lorelle went back to her seat but she was interrupted by her sister running up to her

"Hey" Blair said pulling Lorelle into a bone crushing hug

"Hey bride who is suffocating me" Blair immediately let go

"I can't believe I'm married" Blair was so happy tears were falling from her face

"I'm so happy for you" Lorelle said wiping her sisters' tears from her face

"I shouldn't be crying really"

"Oh honey you have every right to cry on your day just thank god you put water proof mascara on" Blair laughed through her tears

"I'm gonna go dance with my dad" Lorelle nodded.

Meanwhile…

Serena danced with her brother

"I really shouldn't be dancing as much" Serena said feeling guilty

"It's just slow dancing the baby's fine with that just go sit down when the song 'Shout' comes on"

"Hopefully I won't be the only one sitting down"

"Dan will sit with you"

"I won't spoil his fun"

"You won't remember he hates dancing to 'Shout' remember at your wedding you and Jenny had to drag him and convince him to dance to it"

"What's so bad about that?"

"When Dan got to the dancefloor the song was just finishing for the second time"

"True hey I'll have my sitting buddy"

"Yeah"

"Hey Eric I'm gonna go dance with Dan again okay?" Eric nodded.

Jenny saw Eric alone and ran up to him and danced with him

"Guessing you haven't done your dare yet"

"Jenny don't rush me I just get nervous to ask her"

"Look Eric no one's dancing with her ask her to dance" Jenny turned Eric around and gave him a little push, he slowly walked in her direction his heart kept pounding faster as he got closer, when he was about to speak

"Lorelle hey do you wanna dance?" some random guy asked she nodded and headed to the dancefloor with him

"Next time walk a little faster" Eric turned around to see it was Chuck who had spoken to him

"Hey Chuck congratulations on the wedding" Eric said giving him a man-hug

"Thankyou really but let's not change the subject about my new sister-in-law"

"It doesn't matter she's dancing with some other guy"

"But she should be dancing with you wait let me rephrase that she should be with you"

"Oh god are you and Jenny teaming up to get me and Lorelle together?"

"Yeah why?" Chuck asked as if it was no problem Eric sighed

"What if she says no and then walks out" Chuck paused and then he realized

"Oh I see so you're worried that Lorelle will do what Jenny did to you"

"Oh come that's not true" Chuck gave him a knowing look

"Okay maybe a little true" Chuck urged him on with the same look

"Okay so it's true I'm okay with Jenny being with Nate and all it's just how much it hurt that scares me and I really like Lorelle I maybe even love her" Chuck spat out the drink he was drinking

"Whoa what?" he asked surprised

"I know it's stupid and I haven't known her as long but these feelings that I get around her are so strong and whenever I see her I get butterflies, my heart races"

"Okay stop there look Lorelle is a really nice person and dude I can tell she likes you and if Chuck Bass can tell that you like her and she likes you then you guys are making it way obvious, look she stopped dancing with the guy just go up to her ask her to dance, make some small talk and then just ask her out oh and don't forget you have to kiss her"

"Daring me was part of yours and Jennys plan wasn't it?"

"Yes now go" Eric turned and walked to Lorelle. When she was in his reach he tapped her on the shoulder, she turned around and when she saw it was Eric she immediately smiled

"Hey you"

"Hey uh so you wanna finish that dance my sister interrupted" Lorelle giggled

"Yeah sure" Lorelle wrapped her arms around his neck as his hugged her waist

"Having fun?" she asked

"Yeah…you?"

"Totally" there was silence for a while

"So who was that guy you were dancing with?" Eric asked, Lorelle looked suspicious

"He's Chucks cousin, someone seems curious"

"Okay Lorelle you know what I'm just gonna say it"

"Say what?" she asked confused

"I like you" Lorelle froze she stared at him

"I always have and that night when we were just walking and we were about to kiss I really did wanna kiss you it's just I was scared"

"You were?"

"Scared that you were gonna do what Jenny did to me"

"Eric I would never to you because I care about you a lot and well I like you too"

"You do?"

"I always have" the two just kind of stood staring at eachother

"So we both like eachother" Eric said 'Duh'

"I guess we do"

"Wanna make it official?" Eric asked, Lorelle smiled, he was going to kiss her she knew it

"So you wanna go out with me this Saturday?" he asked, Lorelle thought of a clever way to answer that. She grabbed onto the back of his head and pulled him in for a kiss. Eric was surprised but didn't pull back instead he hugged her closer to him. When they broke off they looked into eachothers eyes

"Did that answer your question?" Lorelle asked Eric smiled and kissed her again

**(A/N: Please review next chapter will have more Jenny/Nate)**


	24. Chapter 24

**(A/N: Hey sorry for the long update and for ppl who couldn't understand the chapter before hope you understand this one)**

It was time for Blair to throw the bouquet

"Okay are you ready?" she yelled to all the girls

"YES!!!" they yelled back, Blair laughed and turned around so she wasn't facing them. She closed her eyes and threw her arms back and tossing the bouquet over her head. The bouquet went flying, all women reached the arms to try and catch it. As it was dropping girls were getting more anxious. Finally it landed in someone's hands everyone turned to see Jenny holding the bouquet, it took her a second to realize she caught but when she did

"Oh my god I caught it" she squealed jumping up and down, many girls glared at her with envy in their eyes but Serena and Lorelle rushed to hug her

"Oh you caught the bouquet" Lorelle said

"You know what that means" Serena said nudging Jenny

"Yeah ofcourse I uh wait actually I don't know what that means" Jenny said

"Oh my god you haven't heard it?" Lorelle asked outraged

"The girl that catches the bouquet at a wedding is the next girl to get married" Serena said

"What? You guys actually believe that stuff?" Jenny asked

"Sure I mean every wedding my mom has gone to she always catches the bouquet so count the men she married yeah that's how many times she caught the bouquet and at my wedding Blair caught the bouquet and look at her MARRIED" Jenny looked down at the bouquet

"But clearly I can't be next I mean it's just a coincidence look I'm going over to dance with Nate" Serena and Lorelle exchanged knowing looks

Jenny and Nate were swaying across the dancefloor

"So you caught the bouquet" Nate said 'duh'

"Yeah"

"So what does that mean you're gonna grow up to be a florist?" Jenny laughed

"Well Serena was saying the girl who catches the bouquet is the next to get married"

"Oh yeah I've heard of that…so wanna get married?" he asked jokingly, Jenny burst out laughing

"Yeah sure let's get married" she joked Nate laughed

"Ok so Jenny will you marry me?" he asked jokingly

"Yeah okay let's do it" she said laughing

"Great let's go" Jenny laughed even more

"Tomorrow we should just tell people we eloped" Jenny said

"Oh yeah gossip girl will love that" Nate said

"True but it would be hilarious to see everyone's faces" Jenny did a demonstration and Nate laughed then he became serious

"But I do wanna get married to you someday" he said holding her hands Jenny froze. Was Nate actually proposing to her?

"I mean not now but someday in a couple of years I wanna get married to you" he said. She was silent for a bit but then she spoke

"I do too" she replied

Jenny leaned up and kissed him, Nate held her close to him

"I love you" he whispered

"I love you too" she whispered back they slow danced silently for a while then Jenny spoke

"So did you just officially propose to me?" she asked

"Yeah I did well if we'll still be together for the next two years"

"I know we will" Jenny said

"Then yes I did just propose to you" Nate said

"To get married in two years?" she asked

"Yes"

"Then the answer is yes" Nate smiled and kissed her he felt like the luckiest guy in the world.

**(A/N: Please review)**


	25. Chapter 25

After the reception Blair and Chuck were now headed to their hotel suite. Chuck carried Blair bridal style into the suite. When they got in everything seemed to be screaming 'Blair & Nate'. It surrounded the suite, the pillows had 'Congratulations Blair and Nate' embroided. There was even a picture of them together when they were five with writing on it that said 'Eternal love' and basically everything was about Blair and Nate

"Are you okay?" Blair asked Chuck noticing his reaction

"Kinda hard to compete with someone who was your first love" he said putting her down. He walked over to a chair and sat down. Blair walked over to him

"Hey look at me" Chuck turned his head to face her

"Nate may be my first love but he didn't love me. You, you're my first true love" Chuck looked into her eyes

"I love you so much" he couldn't stop saying it

"I love you too" they leaned in and shared a long, passionate kiss that both of them had been longing for. The kiss got more and more intense and more passionate. Chucks jacket, bow-tie, pants and shirt were thrown off aswell as Blair's wedding dress. That night they made love as husband and wife. And that night they only dreamt of eachother. Their relationship can be described as one word: Beautiful

Gossip girl: Hey people! Well our newly wed couple has left to go do what…well what newly wed couples normally do. My gossip however does not end there Eric finally has a girl yes Lorelle and him were spotted kissing and dancing together. Awe how sweet! Hopefully this one will go okay Eric. And also Jenny Nate promising to be married in the next two years and knowing Nate and his history of commitment cough, cough well al I can say is good luck Jenny you're gonna need it big time. Well that's all I have now after this wedding it's only a trigger for me to find a single guy and get laid.

You know you love me

Xoxo Gossip girl.

**(A/N: Please review! Sorry it was so short)**


	26. Chapter 26

7 months later…

Dan was doing great at his new job and earning good money to provide for him, Serena and the new baby that would be coming any day now seeing as how Serena was now nine months pregnant. Lorelle and Eric were still dating in fact at school they were known as the couple who would sneak off to have a little make-out fest but they were both happy to be together so as long as they were happy it was good. Jenny and Nate were in-separable and they were in a strong committed relationship which is big for Nate. And finally Blair and Chuck, they were madly in love with eachother ofcourse and for their honeymoon they went to Paris together. No one has ever seen either of them look so happy.

Serena was at home with Blair, Jenny and Lorelle having lunch

"So how have you been?" Lorelle asked

"I've been good just waiting for this baby to pop out" Serena replied, the girls laughed

"Um Lorelle what is that on your neck?" Blair asked. Lorelle went wide-eyed

"What do you mean?" she asked

"Did my brother give you a hicky?" Serena asked

"Maybe" Lorelle grinned sheepishly

"So wait was this before or after Science cause I can't keep up with how many times you seem to be sneaking off" Jenny said laughing, Lorelle blushed

"What do you expect he's a very good kisser" Lorelle said they all laughed except Serena

"Oh come on Serena you're brother is human he does kiss other girls" Blair said

"No it's not that…I think my water just broke"

**(A/N: DUN! DUN! DUN! I know I'm evil. Please review sorry the chapters are so short)**


	27. Chapter 27

"Oh my god are you serious?" Jenny asked

"Well yeah" Serena said wincing at the pain

"Deep breaths Serena" Blair said Serena took big breaths

"It's snowing and there is heavy traffic there's no way to get there" Lorelle cried

"I'll call 911" Blair said rushing to the phone

Blair called 911, Lorelle called Dan and Jenny comforted Serena while calling everyone else

(Over to Blair calling 911)

"Hi yes we need an ambulance my friend is having a baby we're on 18 Windaloo 42nd Street" **(A/N: just made it up) **Blair said

"Okay ma'am how urgent is it?" the receptionist on the phone asked

"What do you mean?"

"Well we have a lot of patients her and there's heavy traffic miss"

"Okay listen to me missy MY FRIENDS WATER JUST BROKE THERE A THREE OTHER WOMEN INCLUDING MYSELF HERE AND NONE OF US ARE CERTIFIDE DOCTORS OR MIDWIVES AND THERE IS A BABY SHOOTING OUT OF MY FRIEND SO IF YOU DO NOT GET YOUR ASSES DOWN HERE I'M GOING TO HAVE TO DELIEVER IT MYSELF AND BEING MY LACK OF EXPERIENCE THIS BABY COULD DIE AND I AM WEARING CHANEL!!!!" Blair screamed

"I'm sorry but there is absolutely nothing I can do" the receptionist replied and then hung up

(Over to Lorelle calling Dan)

"Dan it's Lorelle"

"Oh hey what's up?" he asked

"Serena's water just broke" he paused for a moment

"What?" he asked in shock

"Yeah she going to have the baby" Lorelle replied

"You mean I'm gonna be a daddy?" he asked Lorelle sighed 'oh he picks now to be sentimental' she thought

"Yes Dan you're gonna be a dad"

"Oh wow this is such an amazing feeling oh god I have to write it down, make a poem or even better put it into a novel and then maybe-"

"Dan will you just get your ass down here before I fucking kill you" Lorelle snapped

"Okay how is she doing?" he asked

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" Serena screamed

"Did that explain enough?" Lorelle asked

"Say no more I'm on my way"

(Over to Jenny)

"OWW!!!! God this hurts" Serena cried

"I know just keep doing the breathing exercises" Serena did so and Jenny first called Rufus

"Dad it's me"

"Hey honey what's up?" he asked

"Serena's gonna have the baby"

"What??"

"Yeah her water just broke"

"Well have you seen the weather?" Rufus asked

"I know and Blair just called and the ambulance can't come"

"I'll come over and help"

"Thanks dad" Jenny hung up and called Eric

"Eric it's Jenny"

"Hey"

"Serena is about to have the baby can you call your mom?"

"Sure but how are you going to get a doctor/'

"We don't know"

"Okay I'll see if my mom can come to help"

"Great thanks"

"Ow, oooo, this hurts so much" Serena sobbed, Jenny rubbed Serena's back and tried to calm her down, while doing this she texted Chuck and Nate telling them the news.

Within minutes Dan burst through the door

"Serena baby I'm here" he said rushing to her side. She grabbed him by the collar

"It's about time" she growled, Dan gulped

"Uh Serena if I were you I'd keep breathing and not murder Dan since he is the father" Blair said. Dan rubbed Serena's back as she kept her breathing up

"How many centimeters has she dilated?" Dan asked

"I don't know" Blair said looking like it was the most weirdest question

"Well we need to know if it's fully dilated then we seriously need to deliver this baby" Dan said Blair went wide-eyed

"Uh Jenny when are Lily and Rufus coming to help?"

"I don't know"

"Well know" as if on cue both Rufus and Lily came through the door followed by Eric

"Serena how are you doing?" Lily asked

"Well I would not be up to a shopping spree if that's what you're getting at" Lily checked to see if she was okay to deliver

"Okay Jenny get me some towels and a blanket and a container and scissors" Lily ordered Jenny did so

"Okay Dan stay beside Serena and Serena hold Dan's hand and spread your legs" Rufus said

"What?" Eric asked clearly outraged

"She's ready to deliver" Lily said. Serena spread her legs and Eric immediately fainted. At that moment Chuck and Nate came in having the perfect view of Serena

"Oh god what is that?" Nate asked

"That's Serena" said Blair

"And her baby" Jenny finished off

"Okay there's too many people in here I want everyone to leave the room except for Rufus, Dan and ofcourse Serena" Lily ordered. Everyone left the room while Lorelle dragged Eric out of the room

"Okay Serena we need you to push as hard as you can" Rufus said. Serena shook her head

"I can't the contractions hurt enough" she sobbed

"Baby come on that's our baby I know you can do it" Dan said kissing her hand

"Dan I can't"

"Yes you can now come on push" Serena gave a big push

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed

"Good keep going give me another push" Serena took a deep breath and pushed again

"Good oh Serena honey I see a head" Lily started with tears brimming her eyes. Dan immediately went to see

"It has brown hair"

"Oh that's our baby" Serena was weeping by now and so was Dan

"Okay come on Serena push, push, push" Rufus said getting all the equipment ready Serena pushed again

"Oh the shoulders are coming you're doing great come on push" Lily said

"I can't" she whined

"Come on Serena push" Dan urged

"Oh you push" she snapped at Dan

"Come on Serena we're almost there the bigger the pushes the quicker the pain will go away Rufus call a doctor we're gonna need a certified doctor to do the after birth" Rufus raced to the phone and managed to get a midwife to come over.

"But the ambulance wouldn't come to deliver the baby in the first place" Dan said

"Well the baby is being delivered now so they have to come" Serena pushed again

"Good that was a good one we're almost there this is the last push come on" Serena squeezed Dan's hand and gave her last push. When she did her head fell back in exhaustion

"Well it looks like the baby has a wiener" Rufus said getting the blanket to clean the baby

"You mean we have a boy?" Dan asked in tears

"Yeah son come and cut the umbilical cord" Dan did so when he saw his son he broke down even more

"He's perfect! That's my son"

"Bring him over" Serena said Dan carefully carried his son to Serena

"Oh he's so tiny he's beautiful" Dan handed the baby to Serena so she could hold him

"He's an angel" Serena sobbed smiling at her son

"That's our baby right there" Dan sobbed, he kissed his baby's forehead and then kissed Serena

"I love you" he said

"I love you too" she replied


	28. Chapter 28

Serena and Dan were looking at their new baby boy and admiring him. Lily and Rufus were looking as well

"So we're grandparents" Rufus said

"Yeah strange. God he's beautiful" Lily said

"Should I get everyone to come back in?" Rufus asked, Serena nodded smiling. Rufus went to get everyone to come in

"Is Eric fully recovered?" Rufus asked

"Yeah" Nate said

"Good cause the baby's here" everyone immediately jumped up to go see.

The group slowly walked in all excited when they saw Serena holding the baby their smiles grew even bigger

"Hey" Dan said to everyone, Serena turned her head looked

"Hey guys come here" they all went to see their newest member of the Upper East Side

"He's so cute" Lorelle cooed

"Can I hold my nephew?" Eric asked, Serena nodded and gave Eric the baby

"He's so tiny" Eric said, the baby let out a sneeze

"Awe" all the girls cooed

"So what are we naming the baby?" Jenny asked

"We haven't really thought about it yet" Serena said

"After all the books about baby names I gave you" Lily said

"Well get one out and we'll look through them" Dan said, Lily got one of the books out and gave it to Dan, he opened it and started looking through while Eric handed the baby back to Serena

"Hmm what about Oliver?" he asked

"Oliver, Oliver never before has a boy asked for more" Nate sang

"If he's gonna break out to song everytime that name is mentioned I'd say no" Chuck said Dan kept looking through

"Well then what about uh Frank?"

"Dan why would you do that to your son?" Lorelle asked

"Well how about Sebastian?" Dan asked

"Hmm I do like that name but he doesn't look like a Sebastian" Serena said

"He's too cute for a Sebastian" Blair said

"Well uh then how about Adam?" Dan asked liking the name

"I like it" Serena said

"You know Dan we were gonna name you Adam so it's perfect"

"What do you guys all think?" Serena asked

"I like it" Eric said

"I do too" Jenny said

"Can't think of a song with the name Adam in it so I like it" Nate said

"Because he can't think of a song I like it too" Chuck said

"Yeah I like it" Blair said

"Ditto" Lorelle said

"So that's his name" Serena said

"Everyone this is Adam Goethe Humphrey" Dan announced **(A/N: Goethe pronounced like Gerta) **everyone winced 'Goethe?' they all thought the only one smiling was Dan

"That's not his middle name" Serena whined

"What's wrong with it?" Dan asked

"It just doesn't flow" Serena said

"What that's the only reason?" Chuck asked

"Well honestly how do pick a middle name?"

"Simple you choose another name" Lorelle said

"Preferably not Goethe" Blair said still looking disgusted at the mention of it

"How about Adam Rufus Humphrey" Dan suggested

"Oh please no Dan" Rufus said

"But it will be a name after you" Dan said confused

"Yes but Rufus? Come on" Rufus said

"Honestly Dan can you pick a name?" Serena asked

"I picked the first name" he replied

"True"

"Well then you can pick the middle name"

"Okay then everyone this is Adam Daniel Humphrey" Serena announced

"Perfect" said Jenny

Later on…

Everyone left to leave Dan and Serena lone with the baby. Blair and Chuck were walking back to their place

"The baby was beautiful" Blair said smiling

"It was"

"You know it got me thinking"

"Yeah?"

"I've always wanted children and I wanna start trying with you"

"You do?" Chuck asked

"Yes I wanna make a baby with you" Blair said looking into his eyes

"I wanna make a baby with you too"

"So do you wanna start trying when we get home?" Blair asked

"Yeah I do" Chuck gave Blair a kiss and they continued to walk

"Blair I know you're gonna make a good mom"

"I know you're gonna make a wonderful father"

**(A/N: Please review)**


	29. Chapter 29

2 months later…

Serena's birthday was coming up real soon and Dan wanted to do something special for her. He was in Adams room just watching him and thinking about what he would do

"So what should daddy do for mommy?" Dan asked Adam playfully

"Mommy is very special to daddy he loves her very much" Dan said Adam frowned

"Don't worry Adam I love you more than the world" Dan said touching his son's nose

"What are we talking about in here?" Serena asked walking in

"Oh nothing you know what I'm gonna go head out and take a walk for a bit"

"Okay" as soon as Dan walked out Serena picked up Adam

"I don't know what daddy has on his mind, no I don't but he's acting very weird, yes he is" she cooed

"So what do you know huh?" she asked but the only reply her son gave was a bit of throw up

"Oh thankyou very much sweetie"

Meanwhile…

Dan went to Blair's place to see if she could help him out maybe. When he got there Blair was coming downstairs with a short robe on her. Ever since her and Chuck have been trying to make a baby it's all she wore basically when people came over at first Dan felt weird about it but now he seemed okay

"Hey Blair I need your help"

"I'm listening" she replied

"Well as you know Serena's birthday is coming up and well I wanted to do something-" Dan was cut off by Chuck entering the room and going up to Blair to kiss her

"You know Lorelle already left for school" he said with a devilish smile

"Oh really?" she asked wearing the same grin Chuck immediately picked her up and they left the room to go and try to make a baby

"Uh thanks" Dan said sarcastically

Dan then thought maybe Jenny could help him so he went over to Brooklyn to see Jenny. When he arrived he found her in her room getting ready for school

"Hey" he said

"Hey" she replied still getting ready

"What's up?" Dan asked

"Just getting ready for school, you?" she asked

"Um I need your help" Dan replied

"Elaborate" Jenny said looking up

"It's Serena, well her birthday is coming up and I wanna do something amazingly special to her"

"And you need my help" Jenny finished off for him

"Yeah pretty much"

"Well I have to meet Lorelle and Eric so we can walk to school but I'll talk to you this afternoon will that be okay?" she asked

"Yeah that's fine meet back here"

"Okay bye" she hugged her brother and ran out to find her two friends sucking face outside their loft

"I see you guys have no problem getting meningococcal" Jenny said, the two lovers immediately broke off

"Sorry" Eric said blushing while Lorelle was trying not to laugh

"Whatever let's just walk to school" Jenny said

When the three arrived at school Eric said goodbye and headed to St. Judes while Jenny and Lorelle stayed where they were just talking and laughing. From afar Elise watched them in envy, she loathed Lorelle. Before Lorelle came Elise was Jenny's best friend Jenny was her ticket to Blair and Serena and everyone, she wanted popularity and to be noticed, so she became Jenny's friend. Then Lorelle arrived and she still talked to Jenny but Jenny and Lorelle became so close it was hard to keep up.

"So what are you doing this afternoon?" Lorelle asked

"Well I have to help Dan out with Serena's birthday. What are you and Eric doing?" Jenny asked

"Well Eric has a dentist appointment **(A/N: I know random) **so I was hoping we could go shopping or something" Elyse was listening intently and immediately thought of a plan

"Hey Jenny, hey Lorelle" she said sweetly

"Oh hey Elyse we haven't talked to you in a while" Jenny said

"Yeah well I saw you guys so I thought I might say hi"

"Hey so what's up?" Jenny asked

"Nothing hey Lorelle I heard you wanted to go shopping"

"Yeah but everyone's busy" Lorelle said

"Well I'm not busy I'll go with you" Elyse said with her fakest smile

"Oh really?" Lorelle asked a bit unsure

"Well we haven't gotten to really know eachother so this would be a good time to do it" Elyse replied

"Okay sounds good" Lorelle said

"Okay meet back here after school?"

"Okay see you then"

That afternoon Jenny went over to her place where Dan was

"Hey Dan"

"Hey how was school?" he asked

"Average, okay let's talk about Serena's birthday"

"Yeah so what do you think?"

"Well I think it should be really family oriented like have a lot of things to do with the family you two have"

"Okay well I was thinking more of a surprise party aswell"

"Okay let's get out a pen and paper" Jenny said reaching into her school bag

**(A/N: Please review)**


	30. Chapter 30

That afternoon Elyse and Lorelle first went to Barneys

"I love Barneys" Lorelle said

"Same here" Elyse replied. Lorelle was a bit unsure about Elyse, she felt weird vibe around her so she decided to see if Elyse was honest or a fake, so Lorelle decided to pick the cheapest most ugliest thing in Barneys. She found something a grandmother would probably wear to a nursing home so she showed it to Elyse

"What do you think?" she asked

"I think it's cute try it on" Elyse said with her fake smile, Lorelle smiled and went into the change rooms. When she came out, it looked absolutely horrible people were staring at her in disgust but she wanted the truth to come out of Elyse

"So what do you think?" she asked, Elyse looked at it and was shocked it was the most ugliest thing in the world but for her plan to work she had to play nice

"Oh it looks so good on you honestly" Lorelle put on her fake smile and slowly walked to Elyse

"So you really like it?" she asked

"Yeah really"

"So if I get it you don't think I'll regret it at all?"

"Uh no definitely not" Elyse said starting to get scared

"So if the outfit is a mistake you'll let me walk into it?" Lorelle asked

"Lorelle the outfit is cute just buy it" Elyse said trying not to sound demanding Lorelle smiled

"Hmm interesting um I won't get the outfit. Did you find anything?" she asked

"No still looking" as they kept shopping Lorelle kept buying things that were great and actually looked good so Elyse got confused 'Why did she want that ugly outfit so badly?' she thought. Just then Lorelle got a text from Eric

-I'm all done where are you and Jenny?-

-In Barney's but I'm with Elyse. Jenny had to help Dan with something-

-I'll meet you at Barney's-

"Eric's coming to meet me here so I don't know if you want to stay or go"

"I'll stay but if I get a text from my mom I'll need to go".

After a little while Eric showed up, he snuck up behind Lorelle and covered her eyes

"Guess who" he said in a very deep voice

"Oh is it the lover I've been seeing behind my boyfriends back?" she asked knowing who it was

"Nice try" he said taking his hands away. Lorelle turned around and hugged Eric

"How was the dentist?" she asked

"Horrible" he replied, she broke off the hug

"So you remember Elyse right?" Lorelle asked

"Yeah hey Elyse" Eric said

"Hi" she said sweetly, she pretended that she felt her phone vibrate and she pretended that she was looking at a text

"Oh hey I gotta go"

"Oh okay I'll see you at school then" Lorelle and Elyse hugged eachother and Elyse left

"So did you guys have a good time?" Eric asked putting his arm around Lorelle and leading her out of the store

"Eric have you ever noticed anything weird about Elyse?" she asked thinking

"Not really just a little too interested in Jenny's life why?" he asked

"I don't know I'm not getting a good vibe around her there's something oddly fake about her"

"Well it's probably because you don't know eachother that well so it might feel awkward"

"Yeah but when I came I didn't feel awkward with any of you guys"

"Well I don't know just give it time I'm sure there's nothing wrong" Lorelle nodded she still wasn't convinced but she thought she might give it time. Bad idea.

(Meanwhile)

"Okay Dan this birthday present is seriously becoming really expensive" Jenny whined

"Okay well I gotta go anyway so I'll just talk to you tomorrow okay?" Jenny nodded Dan gave her a hug and left to go back to Serena and Adam. Meanwhile Jenny gave Nate a call

"Hello?"

"Hey it's me" Jenny said

"Hey babe what's up?" he asked

"Dan was over planning Serena's birthday"

"Oh fun" he said sarcastically

"More like stressful" Nate chuckled

"Wanna come over?" he asked

"Okay I'll come by right now" she hung up and made her way over to Nates place

When she got there she went into his room where he normally was. He was sitting at his desk, she smiled and quietly walked over and wrapped her arms around him from behind and planted kisses on his cheek. He smiled knowing very well who it was he turned himself and his chair around so he could face her

"Hey you" he said

"Hey" she said kissing his forehead, she looked at him and planted a gentle kiss on his lips

"How are you?" he asked

"Tired and my feet hurt from walking" Nate chuckled

"Do you want a foot rub?" he asked

"Oh that does sound good" she said smiling

"Okay take your shoes off and hop on the bed"

"Yes sir" Jenny joked. She took her shoes off and laid down on the bed Nate began massaging her foot

"Is that okay?" he asked

"Yeah it's great" she said

"So what does Dan want to do for Serena?" Nate asked

"Something big and amazingly expensive" Jenny replied, she explained what the surprise was

"Oh no how imaginative did he get?" he asked

"Very imaginative then I showed him how much it would probably cost so we have to take it down a notch or five" Nate chuckled

"So when are you meeting again with Dan?" Nate asked

"Well I'm calling him tomorrow but I'm not sure why?"

"Because I wanted us to go out to dinner"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah at your favourite restaurant"

"What's the special occasion?" she asked

"Well we haven't had the chance to see eachother as much so I thought it would be nice"

"Okay well I'll talk to Dan and see if we can skip tomorrow so it can just be us two" she said

"Okay" he said. That night Jenny fell asleep at Nates house with Nates arms around her.

Also that night Elyse was up in her room thinking about her plan

"That bitch Lorelle is going down" she said to herself

**(A/N: And that's all for this story but don't worry there will be a sequel look out for "It truly doesn't end". Thx so much for the reviews it's most reviews I've ever had so a big thankyou to everyone who reviewed I'm so glad you lied the story)**


End file.
